Growing Love
by loveslife12
Summary: Stoick didn't like the news of marrying a girl 10 years younger, but she was the oldest maiden in Berk. So they agreed to call each other friends even though by law they are husband and wife. *My first Stalka Fic*
1. Engaged

**A/N: Alright guys my first Stalka story. And BTW the 10 year age gap is canon. The Art Book said that Valka was 40 and the website said that Stoick was 50. I just want to get that out there before any of you guys ask. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Stoick, can you come here?" The Chief called his son from the plaza. "Alright dad!" he called out and told Alvin that he'll meet him in The Great Hall later. The young man walked to his father and saw him rubbing his hands in a nervous matter.

"What wrong?" Stoick asked seeing the anxiety in his father's face. "It's be better if we talk at home, son." The young warrior's heart started to beat fast. He was getting nervous about what his father was going to say. Once they got inside of their house, The Chief put his helmet on the table and gestured to the chair for his son to sit.

"Dad, what's going on?"

The Chief clapped his hands together and took at breath. "Well son, as you know I had you at my old age. This means besides Alvin, there is no one close to your age. As you know, you need to get married, but you need to marry someone young….well younger."

"How young are we talking?" Stoick saw that his father didn't want to answer, but he did. "Ten years."

"What?! I have to marry a 13 year old?! Do you understand how foolish that is?"

"I know, it's hard. But it's better to marry someone from the same tribe than to wait for months for an answer from another." Stoick put his hands in his red hair. He didn't want to marry someone that young.

"I know how strange this must be, but I talk to her parents and they agree for you to marry their daughter."

Stoick sighed and asked "who is it? Who am I engaged to?"

"You know her, Valka Jorgenson."

"Spitelout's little sister?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well….I'm just pretty sure he'll kill me, but it's just that she's…."

"Short? Small? Weak?"

"I was going to say different, and that was harsh." Stoick said, but only received a shrug from his father.

~oOo~

Valka finished her last braid on her long brown hair. She looked out her window and watched the skies, looking for anything flying overhead.

"Valka dear, can you come down?!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called putting her fur brown vest on over her body as she went down stairs. She saw her parents waiting for her at the table.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting down on the other side of them.

"Well dear as you know, we love you very much and we only do what's best for you."

"Mom you're scaring me."

Her father sighed and patted his wife's shoulder tell her that he know what to do. "Darling, what your mother is trying to say is that what we are about to tell you, is a bittersweet moment. We believe that this is a great opportunity for any woman of our status."

Valka raised a brow, "dad what are you talking about?"

"Well, you are the oldest maiden here and The Chief asked us for you to be married to his son."

"What?! Stoick the Vast? Do you understand how crazy that sounds?" Valka cried at her parents. Did they forget that she was almost a hiccup when she was born? How can someone so…well… vast marry an almost hiccup? That just didn't match in her book, and maybe Stoick feels the same.

"Valka, I know that this is a lot to hear in one morning. The Chief wants you and Stoick to get to know each other for three weeks before the wedding." Her mother said seeing her daughter hyperventilating at the idea of marriage.

"THREE WEEKS?! I'm getting married in three weeks?"

"I know, I thought the same thing but it's just easier for him. You know how old he is, the gods can take him any minute. It's just easier knowing the successor is married that way there's a better chance for an heir-"

"STOP!" That was it, hearing that "H" word set her off. "Just stop! I want to go out and not think about this…mess!" she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Mrs. Jorgenson said to her husband.

~oOo~

Valka ran into the forest wanting to leave the island, but she couldn't. She just wants to grow wings and fly away from this stupid island. The only thing she could think of was what her parents told her.

How could they do this? She was only 13! She didn't want to be a wife or a mother for that matter! Well, okay maybe that wasn't fully true; she just thought she would be older. She doesn't know much about Stoick anyway, she might as well be marring a stranger!

"Valka!" She heard a man call for her, but it wasn't her father. She turned around and saw a man with a light red beard and a helmet running after her.

"I don't want to hear about it, Stoick." She said crossing her arms and turning her back from him.

"Listen, I'm not pleased to hear about his either." That seemed to catch her attention; she turned her head a little towards him. "I even feel weird about it considering our age gap-"

"Is that the only thing you feel weird about?" she asks him as she turned to face him. Stoick bit his lip and look down at her. "Listen, I'm willing to overlook your opinion about the dragons-"

"And?"

Stoick sighed hearing the tone of her voice, but he couldn't blame her. "Valka, I know you don't want to marry me. But I think we shouldn't look at it that way."

"What do you mean?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't see it as us being husband and wife, but as two people becoming friends. What do you say?" Valka thought about his offer and nodded.

"Okay, but I want rules for this marriage."

"Alright."

"Rule number one: The only time we kiss is at the wedding. Number two: We won't even sleep in the same bed. Number three: No physical intimacy. Last rule: I want us to only see each other as friends living under the same roof, until we both feel like we want to go further."

"Good, I feel the same. Why don't we start now?" He said and he took out his hand, "hello miss, my name is Stoick Haddock and I would like to be friends."

Valka smiled trying not to laugh and shook his hand. She thought he was going to crush her hand seeing how large they are. No wonder he's called 'Stoick the Vast'. "Hi, I'm Valka Jorgenson, and I would love to be your friend. Would you like to have lunch with me at The Great Hall so we can get to know each other?"

Stoick beamed at her and nodded his head. "I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a start? Good? Bad? Neutral? I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. **

**I also wanted Valka to be a Jorgenson just for hecks and because I like to support the fact that Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins in the film as well as the books. ****I hope no one is bothered by that, but you know what, this is my fanfic so I do what I want! **

**And forget to review! Bye y'all :)**


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Alright guys chapter 2 is up, and I finally got someone to proofread my story, so updates will take a little longer because she needs to find time to help me**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

The Chief sat in his chair waiting for his son to walk through the giant double doors. The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talking as the people of Berk ate. "Chief." The man turned his head and saw the Jorgensons walking towards him. "Have you seen Valka? She stormed out of the house after we told her about the marriage."

"I'm sorry I haven't, but no need to worry. I'm pretty sure she hasn't wandered far, she'll show up." Then the doors opened and Stoick and Valka walked through. "See, told ya!" he said with a proud smile as he stood up with his hands raised. Everyone in The Great Hall looked up at him waiting for some news to be told. Stoick saw this and muttered "oh no."

"Citizens of Berk, I have an announcement to make!" Everyone but the newly engaged couple wanted to hear the news. "My son, Stoick the Vast is engaged to The Jorgenson's youngest child, Valka." The crowd clapped, but through the applause Valka could hear offensive comments.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"Isn't she a little young?"

"The odd ball is marrying Stoick? I like to see how long that marriage can last."

Valka was getting tired of this; she didn't like what she was hearing so she left. Stoick tried to call her to stay with him, but she was already half way down the stairs. Mrs. Jorgenson saw her daughter leave, again. She knew this was wrong. The moment she heard about The Chief wanting this marriage to happen, she knew something was up. She patted her husband's shoulder and he turned his head. "Can we talk, outside?" He nodded and they walked through the crowd to leave The Great Hall.

Once he shut the massive doors, his wife spoke out. "I don't think this was a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"She's too young; we should have waited a few more years."

"You know why we can't do that."

"It's just that, what if something goes wrong? Like what if someone else wants to marry Valka or Stoick? Or-"

"Babe, stop with your worrying. The Chief and I know what we're doing."

"I feel like you two don't."

The Viking was getting tired of this talk. He wasn't going to let her ruin this.

Trying his best to stay calm, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Just trust me; I know what I'm doing." She looked up at her husband and swallowed nervously. "There's something you're not telling me." He was taken aback by that remark. "Excuse me?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding something from me." She heard her husband breath a laugh and stepped back from her.

"You know me; I would never keep a secret from you." He saw her raise a brow at him; he knew she was not buying it.

"Shoutlout, tell me what you and The Chief talked about. TELL ME!" She cried as she grabbed his chin to get him to look at her. He nodded and gently pulled his wife's hand away from his face. Before he could tell her anything, a voice came from inside.

"Shoutlout, come on you lazy yak! We need to celebrate our children's engagement!" Mrs. Jorgenson saw her husband smile and went to open the doors. "You coming?" he asked his wife with a smile. She shook her head and walk down the stairs to find her daughter. Shoutlout sighed in relief as he went back inside to celebrate.

~oOo~

Valka walked to the middle of the plaza and saw someone inside of the bakery. She decided to walk inside and saw a young woman picking up bowls. The woman turned around and jumped to see Valka behind her.

"Oh, it's just you. I didn't hear you come in, you scared me half to death." She laughed as she stacked the bowls in the cabinets. "Sorry Dagny, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just need someone to talk to."

"I'm all ears." She said to the young girl.

"Well, you're engaged right?" Dagny nodded as Valka continued.

"Well, I just found out this morning that Stoick and I are engaged and-"

"Hold up," Dagny interrupted her with a hand held up to tell her to stop talking. "Stoick? As in Stoick the Vast? Are you serious? I mean no offence but why would you be marrying him?"

"That's what I thought! But my dad said it would be good for someone of our status to marry the future chief or something like that."

"Maybe there's more than just that. Just because you're not a daughter of a chief, doesn't mean anything. I think you should talk to your parents or The Chief."

Valka thought about and nodded, "Thanks Dagny, I think I will." She said good-bye to the baker's daughter. Once she was about to go back to The Great Hall, she saw her mother walking towards her.

"Oh, there you are. Why did you walk out? Did somebody say anything to you?"

Valka rubbed her hands together and looked up at her mother. "Can I talk to you?" Her mother smiled and put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Of course you can."

~oOo~

"So, you're marring the odd ball. How does that feel?" Alvin asked his friend as they ate. "I mean, I was shocked to hear about it."

"I would have died!" Sven said as he took a seat. "Who would have thought that Valka would be engaged, let alone be engaged to _you_?"

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. My dad said she was the oldest maiden on Berk."

Alvin and Sven looked at Stoick like he had two heads. "What? What did I say?"

"Okay, Stoick has lost it." Alvin said with Sven nodding in agreement.

"Okay, what's going on? What do you guys know that my dad isn't telling me?"

"Do you remember the last time there was a wedding?" Sven asked as he took a sip of his mead. Stoick thought about it, and shook his head.

"Neither can I!" Sven laughed. Then Alvin joined him until their sides started to hurt. Stoick just stared at the two men until Alvin spoke up with small breaths "W-well, I guess your-your old man lied to-to you."

"I can't believe it." Stoick mumbled as he looked at his merry father talking to a group of men at the other side of the hall.

~oOo~

That night, Stoick glared at his father as he read. The Chief noticed this and put down his scroll to look at his son. "Alright, spit it out. You have been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I made the announcement about your marriage."

"You said Valka was the oldest maiden."

"And she _was_, but not anymore. You two are getting married."

"Dad, stop trying to avoid my statement. You said that Valka was the oldest maiden, but when was the last time we had a wedding?" Stoick watched his father's fist clinch up and his face turn red.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to you? You are my son. I would never lie to you!"

"Then why hasn't there been a wedding for months?"

"Because the engagement after the previous wedding was said to last for several years, they are not due to get married anytime soon. They agreed to wait after your wedding."

"Who's getting married after me?"

"The Calder boy and the Ingdor girl." Stoick thought about it, he remembered that his father promised them that they would be married next before anyone else. Well, now they were going to wait for his. Stoick hung his head down in defeat. "_Why did I listen to those stupid drunken men_?" He thought as he was trying to avoid eye contact with his father.

"I can't believe you thought I would lie to you. I am your father and your chief! You will not question my job, and where did you get this idea that I lied?"

Stoick cringed knowing that his father would start to scream and yell. "Sven and Alvin-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Your stupid friends who don't even know who's engaged or married? I have to keep track of whose getting married to whom and how long they plan to stay engaged, not your drunken friends that know nothing about my job. Have you forgotten who is in charge of marrying people? Oh yeah….IT'S ME! THE CHIEF! I'm the only one who is allowed to marry a couple besides the elder!"

"Dad I'm sorry." Stoick said meekly.

"Well, you can tell the Calders and the Ingdors the good news."

"What?"

"They no longer have to wait three weeks to get married now; they have a week. That is now the same length you have with Miss. Jorgenson until she becomes Mrs. Haddock." Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing; he now has to get married in seven days

"Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone about this conversation. We don't want the people to think you don't trust your chief." Stoick couldn't believe what we was hearing, and only because he listened to his friends rather than to trust his father.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what you guys think? Also, for the whole oldest maiden thing will be explained later in the story. So don't worry about that ;)**


	3. 6 Days

**A/N: Alright, enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

That same night, Valka and her mother started to talk about the engagement. They both thought it would be best to talk about it while her father was still out. They went to the dining table with one single candle lighting the room.

"So, what do all want to talk about?"

Valka placed her hands on the table seeing the little fire glow on her mother's concerned face. "Why did you guys want me to marry Stoick?"

Valka heard her mother sigh waiting for her answer. "Well I didn't really have a choice for your life. Your father just told me that he and the chief talked and that they wanted the both of you to get married. I didn't agree with him, but he said it would be best for you."

"I don't understand, are we out of money or something?"

"That's what I was wondering, but I did not see anything wrong with our life savings. I just think your father is hiding something from us."

"Does Spitelout know about this?"

"I doubt he does. All of this happened after he left for training."

Valka bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "I don't want to get married." Her mother patted her hands. "I know dear, but I don't know how to stop it. The Chief and your father want this marriage to happen-"

"But I don't! I don't want to get married! I don't even know him!" Then they both heard the door shut and they saw Shoutlout Jorgenson walking to the table. "What's this I hear? You don't want to get married?"

"Dad, you can't possibly think I'm okay with this!"

"I don't understand you; this is a great thing that has happened to our family!"

"Not for me! I didn't even get a chance to say yes or no to the marriage. You just said yes for me!" Valka cried as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"You know, she'll thank me for this later." He said and received a glare from his wife.

~oOo~

Stoick walked outside from his house as the sunlight mocked him. He didn't want to do this, but he had to tell his "fiancé" that the marriage date got moved. As he walked to the Jorgenson household, he started to feel nauseated once he was in front of the door.

Stoick took one last breath and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps from inside and his heart was beating fast. He felt his heart stop once he heard the door. Mr. Jorgenson opened the door and smiled seeing the young man.

"Ah there he is!"

"Oh hey, Mr. Jorgen-" Stoick couldn't finish when he pulled him in and shut the door with enthusiasm.

"Valka, your future husband is here!" Stoick hid his face in his hands feeling his face get hot. "Actually, that's the reason why I'm here."

Valka walked down the stairs and saw her father and Stoick. "Hey Stoick, what are you doing here?"

He almost thought his heart was going to come out of his chest. She saw he wasn't looking her in the eye, but staring at the floor. "Son, are you alright?" Shoutlout asked then saw his wife enter the room.

"Um…..The date for the wedding got changed."

Valka started to get nervous. She knew the way he was acting, it was not good. "Moved to what?" she forced herself to ask. Stoick gulped and answered "six days from today."

"WHAT?!" the women cried at the reply.

"Excellent! What great news! We shall start the plans tonight!" Shoutlout said with a grin being oblivious of the others feelings about the date. Valka just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mrs. Jorgenson walked up to Stoick about to ask why, but decided not to. If her husband wouldn't tell her anything about the marriage, why would he? So she just patted his shoulder as she left to go gather food.

"Dad, can you leave us?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Valka, but I can't leave you two-"

"**LEAVE**!" she cried with frustration. Both of the men jumped at her tone, Stoick had no idea that a little girl could have a loud voice.

Shoutlout raised his hands in surrender and walked out of the house. Stoick kept his head down hearing her footsteps in the little house.

"What happened?" Valka asked crossing her arms over her chest. Stoick took a deep breath, he thought about what his dad told him the other night. He couldn't tell her the truth, so he tried to tell her a lie.

"My dad didn't want to wait." Valka rolled her eyes at him. "Why does your father have to be so impatient?" Stoick shrugged and raised his head to look at her.

Valka sat down in a chair putting her face in her hands. Stoick looked at her with sympathy and wondered how this was affecting her.

Stoick walked to her and crouched down in front of her. Valka felt his presence and lifted her head to look at him. "Valka, I understand why you'd be upset. Maybe we should just talk to our parents and not go through with this marriage."

Valka shook her head. "No, did you see the look on my father's face when you told us the date got moved? I can't do that to him."

"Valka, you're upset, I'm upset, and the only people who are pleased with this marriage are our fathers. Maybe they'll understand why we don't want to go through with it."

The young girl raised a brow at him. "Are you kidding me? Our fathers want this to happen! I've never seen my father this happy in years."

"So you want to sacrifice your happiness for his? Do you understand how crazy that sounds?"

"I know, but maybe we should go through with the marriage."

"Are you sure about this?" Stoick received a nod from her. "I'm sure, Stoick."

"Alright, I'll tell my father, and you can tell your parents." Stoick said as he stood up, patted her shoulder and walked to the door. "I'll see you later, Valka." The girl nodded with a weak smile.

"See you later." She said to him as he shut the door behind him.

Valka stayed sitting on the chair alone with her thoughts as she rubbed her arm wondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: I'm in the middle of chapter 4 right now, so once I get it proofread I'll upload it. Don't forget to review and no flames please :)**


	4. Family Memories

**A/N: this is more of a mother/daughter, father/son chapter. This chapter mainly focuses on Valka and her mother, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After Stoick left, Valka told her parents that they had decided to get married. Her mother wasn't very delighted to hear about that, but her father clapped his hands and praised her decision. Stoick told his was father and he announced to the whole village the date of the wedding.

The next morning, Valka heard her mother walking around the house. She decided to get dressed and braid her hair as she walk out of her room. She saw the floor was covered in boxes and her mother franticly walking around the room.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, I didn't hear you get up. I was just getting some old things out." She said putting the boxes on the dining table.

"What kind of things?" she asked her mother as she put on her fur vest.

"Some old wedding stuff I thought you might want."

Valka's face fell, she knew her mother meant well, but she was still having doubts about her choice.

"Well, you're getting married in five days, so I thought maybe I should help you get ready." Valka nodded at her mother and took a seat by her.

She watched her open one of the boxes and took out a cream colored dress. It had a V neck and was decorated with brown and teal beads on the trimming, bronze twine was on the sleeves and chest, and there was a brown belt around the waist. Valka looked at the dress in awe as something caught her eye in her mother's hand. She neatly placed the dress on the table as she took the golden amulet from her mother. She looked at the golden necklace. It was shaped in a circle with Freya in the middle. The amulet must be ancient. She could tell by the quality, but it was still in good shape.

"That amulet has been in my family for generations. I want you to wear it."

Valka stopped looking at the necklace and looked at her mother. "Oh, I can't take this."

"No, it's tradition. I want you to wear it and give it to your daughter or daughter-in-law, whichever comes first."

Valka breathed "wow" as she stroked the carving details of the golden goddess.

"It will be a blessing if I saw you wear that amulet on your wedding day. I even wore it on the day when you and your brother were conceived."

Valka suddenly dropped the amulet in disgust and it landed on her lap. She looked at her mother with wide eyes and chuckled awkwardly as she wiped her hands on her vest.

Mrs. Jorgenson chuckled at her daughter's response. She took the amulet from Valka's lap and placed it on the dress.

"I remember when my mother gave me that amulet, I reacted the same way. She told me that it's a 'good luck charm' when it comes to having children."

Valka was still sickened at the thought that many women wore that same thing to get pregnant. She knew her mother was expecting her to wear it soon, but she had a feeling would be will years before she started to want children. Valka than felt a wave a nausea hit her. "_I need to have children, I have no choice. I'm marrying the future chief and he needs an heir. Oh gods I'm going to be sick!" _She thought feeling herself starting to gag at the thought.

"Valka, are you alright? You look green."

"I just feel a little sick." Before she could even say anything else, her mother got up and got some ginger and started to bowl water over the fireplace.

"No mom you don't have to."

"Hey, we don't need you to feel bad."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I don't need any ginger. I just had a little thought that made me feel sick." Her mother nodded and put everything back.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Don't hate me, but I was thinking about having children." She heard her mother chuckle and sat back down beside her.

"Dear, I understand why that could make you feel nervous. I remember how sickened I was when I thought about having your brother."

"Well, he is disgusting." Her mother laughed and Valka joined her. After they stopped laughing, they folded the dress and put it away for later and placed the golden amulet on top.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"How did you and dad meet, I mean did you guys know each other or was it arranged?" She saw her mother take a deep breath as she placed the lid on the box.

"Our marriage was arranged. We were betrothed as children. I got married around your age, but it wasn't perfect. No marriage is perfect." Valka saw her mother looking down with sorrow.

"We didn't have the best marriage at first. A lot of fights and cold shoulders almost every night, but we knew that we needed to have kids. I wasn't planning to have children until we were a year married, but I found out that we were having your brother five months after we were married. It wasn't until after Spitelout was born that your father and I got close. Then the fights started to play out again, I even thought about ending the marriage. However your father thought otherwise and we started to go on dates to rekindle that small fire we had after your brother's birth. A few years later, we decided to have another child." She smiled at Valka and placed her hand on her cheek.

Valka smiled at her mother's gesture and leaned into her palm. She felt her fingers move to her bangs and stroked her hair to her chin.

"I am so glad to have you dear, even if it's only for 13 years."

"Mom I'm not leaving. I'm just moving into a new house, don't be so dramatic."

~oOo~

Stoick sat in his chair sharpening his axe with a stone. He heard his father walking around the house and stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Stoick asked not taking his eyes off of his axe.

"I want to give you something."

"Really?" Stoick put down his axe and saw his father walking into his room and brought out a sword. Stoick looked at the weapon; it was old and had some dints on the blade.

"This sword has been in my family for generations. My grandfather gut his first dragon with this sword, my father gave it to me when I went into dragon training. Now I'll give it to you." Stoick saw his father holding the weapon out for him to hold it. Stoick took the sword and looked at it with pride.

"Now you do realize this is for wedding reasons right?" Stoick's face fell, he almost forgot about the wedding.

"Oh, right." Stoick set the sword on his lap and looked down at it. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"I know that this must be hard, but I'm proud of you." Stoick looked up at his father and saw how he was honoring him.

"You are?" The Chief nodded and smiled at his son.

"I'm extremely proud of you son. I know it wasn't an easy decision, but I'm glad you went through with it." The Chief smiled and patted his son's back.

"Dad, do you mind if I asked you how you and mom were after you guys got married?" Stoick saw his father purse his lips and grabbed a chair.

"Your mother and I were good friends as children. As we got older, we grew apart. I wanted to kill dragons, so did she, but she also wanted to settle down. I didn't agree with her, no warrior-in-training wanted to raise a family back then. Once I turned 23, your grandfather told me he was dying. This meant that I needed to get married to have an heir, I, of course, chose your mother. Our marriage was rocky at first, but we got the hang of it. Just the little things made us happy. We went on dates, ate at home instead of The Great Hall, I bought her gifts every months. I did anything I could think of to make our marriage blissful until the gods took her." The Chief took a deep breath before finishing his story.

"I become chief after my father died from an illness. You were just a babe when he died. I will never forget the look on his face after your birth. He was so proud to have a strong looking grandson. Even after your birth you were massive. I remember your mother saying 'no wonder I had a hard time pushing him out!' She had a great since of humor. She was the one who decided to have you be called 'Stoick the Vast'. Your mother would be so proud of you right now, I don't doubt that she's smiling down at you right now."

Stoick smiled at his father as he saw a tear falling from his face. "If your mother was here she would be giving you advice on how to make a woman happy. I wish she could be here to help you with this son, but I can do the best I can to help your marriage."

"Come on dad, don't be like that. Remember what you told me when we had to spend Snoggletog without mom for the first time? You told me we celebrate _them. _I think we should do the same at the wedding."

The Chief smiled with teary eyes. "I would like that very much."

~oOo~

Late that night, a ship was docking at Berk. Young men were getting off and grabbing their bag and weapons with them. Sven saw the ship and decided to help them grab their stuff.

"Welcome home men! How was the training?"

"Brutal but helpful, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. I never thought I would be so glad to see Berk"

"We all want to sleep in our beds Spitelout, which is why I'm glad we can for the first time in months."

"Shut it Leif! Let me enjoy the fact that I'm glad to see my family for the first time." Spitelout said throwing his bags and weapons out of the boat.

"Speaking of family, you have a surprise at home." Sven said to the teen with a smug.

"What are you saying?"

"Your sister is getting married in five days. Well I guess now four since its past midnight."

Spitelout stared at the Viking and chuckled at him. "That's funny Sven, really funny. Now tell me the real surprise."

"I'm not lying lout. Your little sister is marring Stoick in four days. Your father and The Chief arranged it last week."

Spitelout looked at him with disbelief, but after a few moments he saw he was speaking the truth.

"Valka can't marry Stoick! He's ten years older than her! Why would my dad marry her off like that?"

"I don't know, ask him."

"Oh I will, and once I get this straightened out. I'm going to kill Stoick if he thinks he's going to touch my little sister."

* * *

**A/N: Spitelout is now here! And he's not happy, I made him a bit of a protective older brother type. But don't worry, he's going to be in more chapters and will have a little chat with Stoick. **

**I'll write chapter 5 later tonight or tomorrow morning. Don't forget to review and please no flames :)  
**


	5. Future Wear

**A/N: I really have nothing to say, but only to tell you to enjoy :)**

* * *

After Spitelout returned home, his family greeted him then went back to bed. Once the sun rose, they had a breakfast in his honor and he told them stories about training.

After they finished their meal, Valka and Mrs. Jorgenson decided to get food. Once they left, Spitelout decided to bring up the marriage matter.

"So dad, Sven told me that you and The Chief arranged Valka and Stoick's marriage."

"Um yeah, Valka will be married to Stoick in four days."

"Why would you marry her off like that? She's too young."

"We have our reasons, and those reasons are between me and The Chief."

"So it's a secret."

"No, there are just some things that he doesn't like to talk about."

"That's what a secret is!"

"Son, do you trust me?"

"Yes I-"

"Do you trust your chief?"

"Of course but-"

"Then there you go, trust the reason why the marriage is best for your sister." Spitelout saw his father leave the house and left him dumbfounded. Spitelout watched his father leave to The Great Hall, then saw Stoick walking to the plaza.

Spitelout felt something burn inside of him once he saw the redheaded Viking. He stormed out of his house and called for him. Stoick saw his future brother-in-law with clinched fists.

"Morning Spitelout, are you okay?"

Before Stoick could say anything else, the teen dragged him into his house. Spitelout slammed the door shut and glared at the man.

"I don't care if you're The Chief's son, I'll kill you if you do anything stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just found out this morning that you are marrying my sister. My _little_ sister!"

"Spitelout, let me explain."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it; I just want you to listen to me." He growled while poking Stoick's chest. Stoick rolled his eyes and nodded at the angry teen.

"If I find out that you are hurting my sister in anyway, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Spitelout, Valka and I already decided that we won't do anything unless we give each other the okay."

"I'm not talking about _that_! I'm talking about if I find out that you have been abusing her in anyway, I will knock you out."

"Don't forget that I can kill you with one punch! I'm bigger, stronger, and older than you Lout, and don't forget that I'll be your chief. You don't want to cross me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Well, you were threatening me. I just thought I should return the favor."

The two men just scowled at each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Alright Haddock, you've proven your point. Just don't forget, my sister comes first in your marriage." With that last statement, the wrathful teen walked out of the house with Stoick following behind.

Stoick saw Valka looking at him and left her mother. He watched her walking towards him with a confused look on her face. Before he could greet her, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him in.

"Is this 'Push Stoick Day' or something?" He cried at her once she gently shut the door.

"What did you guys talk about? Spitelout did not look pleased."

"He was giving me a little talk about our 'relationship'."

Valka groaned and started to pace around him.

"What did he say?"

"He was just telling me not to hurt you, or he'll hurt me. You know the usual."

"Stoick, did you tell him that we weren't going to consummate the marriage?"

The man cringed and answered "kind of, but I didn't use those exact words."

"Stoick" Valka whined "you know how bad it is to break tradition! If the village finds out that we won't complete the marriage, we'll be hated! I'm already not well liked because I won't kill dragons, I don't need this too!"

"Valka, calm down, Spitelout didn't even seem to care. He probably didn't even catch on to what I was saying."

The young girl pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She wanted to believe him, but she was too concerned about their image.

"Valka, do you trust me?"

She hesitantly nodded and looked up at him.

"Then don't worry, we'll just make this marriage the way _we_ want it. Not how tradition says it should be."

He saw her weakly smile then grinned up at him. "Thank you Stoick. You know, I'm glad you're not pushing me into this."

Stoick returned the gesture and said "don't worry, we are both unexperienced. I'm delighted we are doing this marriage _our_ way."

~oOo~

That Afternoon, Valka and her mother went into her room to try on the wedding dress. Valka was standing on a wooden box while her mother was adjusting the skirt. She felt her mother stretching and pulling the dress trying to find the best way to fit it on her body. Once that was done, her mother took the brown leather belt and tied it on her wait. Valka almost fell off the box when she pulled her body towards her to tie the belt. Once she was done, her mother stood in front of her to get a better look.

"It's a little long, but we can just hem it up."

"Not my fault I'm short."

"You're just a late bloomer, don't worry. You'll get your womanly figure soon."

"Your definition of soon and mine are completely different."

"Oh Valka stop it. You'll get your figure soon, and once you do you're going to love it!"

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Okay, but really. We need to fix the dress since you are thinner than I was when I wore it."

"Hey, I thought we were done talking about my lack of body!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop, now let's get this dress hemmed up."

Valka straightened herself up so her mother could fix the dress. Once she was done, she put the amulet on her daughter. Valka stepped off of the box and tried to practice walk in it. The dress wasn't as loose as she would like it to be, but she started getting used to it.

"Alright, now give us a little turn."

Valka made a slow turn so her mother could see all of the dress. Mrs. Jorgenson smiled seeing the gown on her daughter.

"You look gorgeous honey. I remember when I first wore that dress; it was the first time my mother and I got close."

Valka gave her a nod, she wanted to ask her more about them, but the door opened revealing her father.

"I heard someone was trying on a dress."

"Yes she is, and I was just about to tell her that I would like for her to give it to her daughter."

"No worries about that. With her marrying that Haddock she'll have strong healthy children!"

"Well yes, a strong healthy grandchild will be a plus."

Valka was felling her stomach turn hearing them talking about children. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she was just anxious about the pain and not being a good mother. She also didn't feel ready to have one yet.

~oOo~

Stoick was practicing throwing his axe at a tree. Right after one last throw, he heard leaves crackling behind him. He turned around and saw his father walking near him.

"Stoick, I have a gift for you!"

"Is it for the wedding again?" he whined while trying to pull his axe out of the trunk.

"Yes and no, come on."

Stoick gave out a frustrated sigh and followed his father to their house. Once inside, his father had something made of brown fur folded in his hands.

"I want you to wear this on your wedding day. I would also like to see you wear it once you become chief." His father said while unfolding the fur revealing it to be a cape.

"You want to try it on?"

Stoick nodded holding out his hands to receive the cape. His father helped him put it on under his shoulder pads. Stoick was surprised how heavy it was, but he straightened out his back. Stoick turned his head to see the cape draped over his back.

"Like a true chief."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up next week, and it's the wedding! YAY! Don't forget to review and please no flames. **


	6. Wedding

**This is so far the longest chapter, and I didn't write every single wedding celebration and ****preparation. I didn't have the longest attention span to study all of that. **

**I applaud to the writers who have studied and wrote viking weddings and took their time trying to get every detail while there are people like me who just didn't care enough to be accurate. I APPLAUD YOU! *_CLAPS_***

**Anyway, enjoy :) **

* * *

"Valka dear, you need to get up! It's your wedding day!"

Valka heard her mother's voice cry outside of the door. She groaned and turned her face to the window. She saw stars still in the say with the sun just about to rise over the horizon.

"Why do we need to get up so early?"

"We need you to get ready. We need to get you bathed, put your makeup on; fix your hair, put on the dress and shoes. Now get up, you're getting married in seven hours!"

Valka let out a loud moan and buried her face inside of her pillow.

~oOo~

"Stoick son, wake up! You need to get up and get ready for the wedding!"

Stoick only sighed hearing his father cry outside of his room. He knew he had a lot of preparing to do, but he wasn't prepared for it at all.

~oOo~

The Bath House was probably the worst experience for the both of them. Valka was in a room with her mother and other married women in the village. Stoick was in a separate room with his father and the other married men as well. While getting clean, they were given advice on how to please their spouse and tips on how to make a marriage happy. Once that was done, they went with their groups to go back home to finish the preparations.

It was now ten in the morning and the bride and groom were getting dressed. Stoick put on a dark teal tunic with fur and ring mail covering it and put his shoulder pads on. He fixed his short red beard and combed out his hair. Then his father put the cape and helmet on his son.

Meanwhile, Valka was taking a longer time getting ready. She got into her dress and shoes, but her hair was untamable. Her long chestnut hair was being unbraided and combed out. Her mother kept pulling knots and tangles out, but after a few minutes her hair was flowing down to her hips. Then her mother put Valka's makeup on, and draped the amulet over her shoulders and placed the bridle crown on her daughter's head.

~oOo~

It's now noon and everyone was waiting for the bride in The Great Hall. The Chief was standing with his son waiting for Valka to walk through the door.

Stoick was having many feelings, but love was not one of them. Valka was more of an acquaintance than a friend. Mainly he was feeling awkward about this. He knew this was happening, but he didn't know he would be this tense. His heart started to pound when he heard the doors opening.

Everyone turned their heads to the doors. Stoick was shocked at what he was looking at. Valka was in a wedding gown; her brown hair was flowing in the wind and a tall bridle crown was on her head. The Chief smiled at both his son and daughter-in-law. For the first time, little Valka Jorgenson looked like a young woman.

Once Valka was next to Stoick, everything was nerve-racking. Both of them were having a hard time listening to The Chief because they were both thinking about breaking tradition. They knew everyone thought they would be consummating the marriage, but they decided to wait.

Valka started to feel woozy again thinking about it. Stoick must have noticed because she felt him brush his elbow with hers. She looked up at him and saw him mouth "are you okay?" at her. She nodded and went back to face her chief. After many long agonizing minutes, the couple gave their "I dos" and Stoick gave Valka a quick kiss. The crowd cheered and the couple turned to face them.

"You know, that kiss was very awkward." Valka whispered for only Stoick to hear.

"Hey, you didn't kiss back."

"You never gave me a chance to respond."

"That's your loss then." Stoick whispered back receiving a snort from her.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FEAST SOON!" The Chief roared to the crowd and they scattered to their assigned seats. Stoick and Valka sat at a table by The Chief's chair with The Jorgensons. The bride and groom watched people dance to the music from the band. Men and women were drinking mead and children were running around the tables.

Valka felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her brother with a plate of food.

"Hey sis, you want some boar?"

"What did you do to it?" Valka ask making her Spitelout laugh.

"What, can't a nice big brother give his only sister some hot fresh meat for the last time?"

"Spitelout, you know we'll come by to have dinner with you guys right?"

"Yeah I know, but seriously do you want the boar? If not I'll eat the rest."

"Well yeah I want the boar!" she cried playfully snatching the plate from his hands. "You gonna get something for Stoick?"

Spitelout smiled and said "yeah, I got something for my new brother."

He walked behind his oblivious brother-in-law and thumped him behind the ear.

"OUCH!" Stoick cried holding the back of his ear and looked up at Spitelout. He saw the smug look on his face while hearing Valka trying not to laugh beside him. "What was that for?"

"That was my little way of saying 'welcome to the family'."

"Well I feel very accepted." Stoick said sarcastically still rubbing his ear.

~oOo~

After hours of dancing, drinking, and mingling, The Chief looked out the window and saw the sunset. He smiled and singled one of the men closest by.

"Can you go tell Mrs. Jorgenson that she needs Valka to get ready?" The man nodded and went to find the mother of the bride. A few moments later, Mrs. Jorgenson, Valka and two other women left The Great Hall to The Haddock household. The Chief then went to look for his son and saw him talking to Alvin.

"Son, it's time to go." The Chief saw his son turn green and said bye to his friend. Stoick followed his father and two other witnesses to their house seeing a candle lit in his bedroom. Once they got inside, they waited until they got the okay to enter.

"By the way, you and Valka will be going on a two month vacation starting in the morning."

"Wait what?" Stoick asked, but before his father could say anything more, Mrs. Jorgenson signaled them to come in. Stoick took one last deep breath before walking in. The room was lit with candles all over the room and Valka was in a robe sitting on the bed with her bridle crown still on. Two of the female witnesses were on the bed with her. Mrs. Jorgenson gently pulled her daughter off the bed for her to stand next to her.

"Can you declare that this is your son?" Mrs. Jorgenson asked with her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes this is my son; can you declare that this is your daughter?"

"Yes this is my daughter."

After that statement, Stoick knew what he had to do. Valka took one step closer to her husband, with trembling hands he took off her bridle crown to symbolize deflowering her. The Chief gestured to the witnesses and they left the room. Valka sat at the foot of the bed rubbing her hands nervously. She heard Stoick clear his throat to get her attention.

"So what now?" Valka asked looking up at her husband. Stoick put his pointer finger up telling her "one moment". He goes to open the door and found the six witnesses trying to listen in.

"OUT!" Stoick yelled at them. Valka could hear some of the witnesses whispering under their breaths.

"Sheesh, you get one job."

"Calm down, Stoick."

"Okay we'll go."

Valka chuckled right after Stoick shut the door.

"I am so sorry about this mess." Stoick said sitting on the bed next to her.

"It's no big deal. I mean hey, I got to have a big wedding, not all the girls here could have that."

"True, but not all of those girls are forced to have children."

"That's true too, but that's why we agreed to wait, right?"

Stoick smiled and said "yeah, but I wish those witnesses would just leave."

"I thought you got rid of them."

"Oh you think so?" Stoick asked getting off of the bed and opened the door again with the witnesses on the other side. The six witnesses smiled nervously at the bride and groom before he slammed the door shut.

"They're not going to leave until they hear something." Valka said seeing him pacing around the room.

"Well, maybe that's what we'll give them."

Valka cocked a brow at him. Stoick then took the ring mail off of his tunic and dropped it on the floor with a clatter. Valka stared at the ring mail and finally understood what he was doing. She jumped off the bed and picked up her spare nightgown and dropped it on the floor. Stoick looked around the room and went to put his palms on the bed making it move.

"Do something." Stoick hissed at her while trying

"Like what?" she breathed back

"I don't know, make noises or something."

"What kind of noises?"

"Well, what kind of noises does a woman make when she's losing her virginity?"

"How should I know?"

"Well I don't know either." Stoick hissed back at her, and then he got an idea. He walked over to her and pinched her arm.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry, didn't think it would hurt." Stoick said in a sympathetic tone.

"What do you mean 'you didn't think it would hurt'? That's obviously going to hurt!" Valka cried holding her arm. After she yelled at him, they heard a door shut.

"Shush." Stoick breathed trying to hear voices outside. He went to a window and saw the witnesses walking to The Great Hall.

"Hey, the witnesses left. I can't believe we actually tricked them. I didn't think it would work." Stoick said proudly turning his head to see his wife shocked.

"We are the first Vikings to trick the witnesses." Valka said and started to laugh. "I-I can't believe we-we did that!"

Stoick started to laugh with her, and then remembered a slight issue.

"What's wrong, Stoick?"

"Women bleed during their first time right?"

"Yeah why?" Valka realized what he was saying then cringed and turned her head towards the bed, the non-bloodstained bed.

"I got it." Valka heard Stoick say behind her. He went to his dresser and pulled out a dagger. He stretched out an arm over the bed sheets and cut his forearm. Stoick flinched at the sting, and then let the blood flow out to stain the sheets. Valka was having a hard time seeing the blood draining out from his arm. Once he thought it was enough he tried to put pressure on his arm, but half of his forearm was now crimson.

Valka saw him struggling and left to find a rag. Valka returned with a piece of cloth and started to put pressure on his arm. They sat on the bed as he watched her place her tiny hands on his massive arm. He watched her every move even when she pulled her hair back to not let it fall in the blood. "Quit staring." He heard her say.

"I wasn't staring! I was just…..observing."

"Staring." She said with a smirk.

Once the blood started to clot, she got up to get new rags and put water on one of them from a flower vase. She wiped off the dried blood from his arm and wrapped it up with the clean one.

"Thanks Valka."

"More like thank you. You literally drawled blood to save my butt."

Stoick chuckled while clutching his wrapped up arm. For some reason, he remembered what his father said before he walked into his room.

"Um Valka I hate to get you upset, but my dad just told me that he is sending us on a two month vacation tomorrow.

"What, why?"

"I don't know why. He just told me right before I walked in here."

"He really wants grandkids I guess."

"Yeah maybe, but it might be a good thing."

"How can it be a good thing?"

"Well, maybe we can finally get to know each other more. You know like a date or something like that."

"Alright, but where are we going anyway?"

"I have no idea, but we might as well make it last right?"

"Yeah I guess." Valka yawned then said "so, where are we going to sleep?"

"I'll take the floor, you take the bed." He said as he ungracefully rolled off the bed.

Valka rolled her eyes at him and folded the sheets on the other side of the bed. She slid under the covers and saw Stoick use his cape as a blanket. "Goodnight, Stoick."

"Night, Valka."

* * *

**How was that? I tried to be funny, but I think I failed at writing humor. Also, Gobber has a cameo in the next chapter, YAY! Don't worry, he'll be in this story a lot more that just a cameo. Don't forget to review and please no flames. **


	7. First Date

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? Good? Bad? Great! Whatever it is, hope it gets better! **

**Also, I didn't write all of the two months vacation, because I thought it make the story way too long. **

**If you guys want, I can make a delete parts fanfic of it, but I'll only do it if enough people want more details about the two months.**

**But don't worry, there is a reason why The Chief made them leave. So it's not pointless to the story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning, Valka woke up Stoick before anyone walked in on them. They got dressed in separate rooms and waited for The Chief to come to tell them to get ready for the next ceremony. They went to sit at the dining table waiting for him to walk through the door. After a few moments of waiting, The Chief walked in the house with a smile.

"Did you two sleep well?" He asked them and received a nod from the both of them. "Well good, now Stoick are you ready to give her the morning gift?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said picking up the little box as they walked outside of their house.

The three of them walked to The Great Hall and stood outside of it by the double doors. After about an hour, everyone was in the village waiting for the last marriage ceremony to be started.

"EVERYONE, I WELCOME YOU THIS MORNING TO WITNESS THE MORNING GIFT CEREMONY OF MY SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW." The Chief bellowed out for everyone to hear. Stoick saw his father give him the signal to proceed with the ceremony.

"I Stoick the Vast give you, Valka a key to our household. With this, you don't just become a part of the Haddock family, but a leader as well. I put my trust in you to help me protect our family and to lead me through battles."

Valka took the box and said "I Valka promise you, Stoick to be a leader, protect our family, and lead you through battles."

"'I'D LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU CITIZENS OF BERK, MR. AND MRS. HADDOCK!" The Chief roared to the crowd and they cheered for the new married couple.

"Oh by the way, the ship to your vacation is ready to set sail." The Chief said to them and walked away from them.

~oOo~

It was a day's journey to get to the island. It was small but very green. Once they docked, they took their bags and followed the directions to the hut The Chief laid out for them. When they found the hut, it was small but cozy. They set their bags on the floor and Valka collapsed on the couch.

"This is going to be the two longest months of my life!" she cried out.

"No kidding, but maybe we should make the most of it."

"Like what?"

"What about that date we talked about last night?"

"How about we unpack first?" She asked him. Stock nodded and they stared to unpack their things.

~oOo~

After they finished unpacking, Stoick went out and found a trail in the woods. Stoick picked up his axe and they both followed the trail. During their walk, Stoick was hoping to find an animal to kill.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Valka said trying to break the silence.

"Um, like what do you like to do for fun?"

Valka sighed trying to think of the best answer. "Well I like to read-"

"You read?" Stoick was shocked, when she was a kid girls weren't allowed to read. Berk didn't support girls to learn literature until a few years ago.

"Yeah, before girls were allowed to read, Spitelout went ahead and taught me."

"What else do you like to do?"

"I like to do little things. Manly watching the sky, climb trees, one time I found a giant stick that fell out of a tree and I stared to swing it pretending it was some rod or staff. Nothing really special, so what do you like?"

"I like to hunt and fight. When I'm feeling down I sharpen my axe or do target practice. So, do you want more rules on the marriage?"

"I made mine all ready, how about you make some rules."

"Alright but I only have one rule: we trade sleeping on the bed and couch every night."

"So who sleeps on the bed tonight?"

"Since I slept on the floor the other night, I think I should take the bed."

"Fair enough."

~oOo~

The next two months were boring after that. Valka and Stoick had talked more, but that was all they did. When they weren't talking, Stoick would hunt for boar, deer, or any animal. If he wasn't doing that, he would practice throwing his axe. While Valka would just sew and knit clothes from the dead animal's fur.

They went ahead and started to pack up before the ship docked at the island. Valka decided to look for fruit to eat while they sailed back to Berk. While she was still picking fruit and placing them in the folds of her skirt like a bowl, she heard a horn blow. The ship had just docked. Valka put the fruit in a barrel that was on the ship and helped Stoick place their belongings on it.

The journey back home felt shorter than leaving it. When they both saw that little island in the distance, they were filled with joy. Neither one of them thought they would be homesick for Berk. Right after they docked, people were welcoming them home and helping them grabbing their things.

"Welcome home!" The Chief cried hugging his son and daughter-in-law. "Lunch is about to start."

~oOo~

Stoick and Valka never thought they would be glad to eat Berkian food. They were enjoying their lunch with their village for the first time in months. Valka was now allowed to sit next to The Chief for the first time since the wedding.

After a while before they started to leave, Stoick saw a drunken man walking towards them and put his floppily arm around Valka's shoulders.

"Hey lass, I was wondering when you would return."

"Hey!" Stoick cried out to him. "That's my wife you're talking to!"

"Stoick, it's alright. It's just an inside joke between us."

"You know this loon?" Stoick asked her pointing at the big blond drunk.

"Yes, he's The Blacksmith's Apprentice."

"What's up?" he asked Stoick with his arm still around her.

Stoick now knew why he had never seen the guy, only _The_ Blacksmith can make The Chief and his family's weapons. The Apprentice can only make the villagers' weapons.

Valka cleared her throat to get their attention. "Um, Stoick meet Gobber the Belch."

Stoick stared at the man. "Oh, so you're Gobber. I heard a lot about you, but for some reason I never saw you."

"The Forge is like my home, you can find me there if I'm not here."

"Are you always this drunk?"

Valka answered "Well, where do think he got the title 'Gobber the Belch?"

"It was nice to finally talk with you, Stoick." Gobber said holding his limp hand out. Stoick grabbed his hand and shook it. Gobber then stumbled out of The Great Hall leaving a confused Stoick watching him leave.

"I think you two will be great friends!" Valka said cheerfully, but Stoick gave her a look that said "not on your life".

* * *

**A/N: Gobber is now in my fanfic! YAY! I never thought he be so much fun to write. **


	8. Ruined Dinner

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to update today because I have a job interview next week. **

**I didn't know if I would have time, so that's why I updated early.**

* * *

The Haddock family decided to have dinner at their house. Stoick hunted a wild boar to eat and The Chief decided to cook it. After Stoick told his father that Valka wasn't the best cook, he chose to make dinner while she set up the table.

"So, how was vacation?" The Chief asked before putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

Stoick swallowed his food before he answered. "It was long, but we had a way of working it out."

He saw his father smile while cutting his meat. "That's good, so you two had fun eh?" The married couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"We tried to have fun the best we could" Valka said nervously before taking a drink. She saw her father-in-law beaming with delight. She guessed he was thinking they were being intimate the whole time, but if he only knew how bored they were on that little island.

"So, I'm guessing to expect grandchildren soon, no?"

Stoick and Valka choked on their food. Valka was having a coughing fit and tried to drink her water. Stoick just looked at his father the whole time until he spoke up.

"What? Did you think that you won't have children? It's kind of part of the deal of marriage. Since Stoick is going to be chief, you need to have children."

"Can we stop talking about this? It's all I've heard since I got engaged. 'You need to have children' 'you need to give him an heir' 'have strong healthy children'. Oh all the gods above! Is that only thing you guys think about after someone gets married?" Valka cried out.

Stoick saw his father's face turn red with anger, but he tried to make sure he didn't say anything. "Forgive her, she's just nervous." Stoick said trying to help her out. He knew his dad would yell back at her.

"I understand, but I believe that Freya will bless your marriage with a strong blood line."

Valka buried her face in her hands. She was getting tired of this talk.

"We will be happy with whatever Freya will give us." Stoick said looking at his wife. He knew she was becoming unease. He didn't want anything to be said about their wedding night by accident. So he tried to talk before she yelled at him about it.

"I know that, but you should at least have one strong son. It would be wonderful if I have a strong grandson who will be a great chief."

That was it. Valka slammed her palms on the table making the silverware shake. She stood up and left the house. She had never felt so embarrassed and frustrated during one meal.

"Valka!" Stoick cried out for her, but she slammed the door shut behind her. Stoick sighed then turned to look at his father. He glared at him before giving his last statement.

"You just wouldn't shut up would you?

"Excuse m-"

"No, you will listen to me! Yes we will have children, but she doesn't feel ready yet. You need to respect that. It's our marriage, we will have children, but you shouldn't push her. Just stop with the whole wanting grandkids talk!" Stoick yelled out before walking out looking for his wife.

~oOo~

Stoick walked around the village. The only light he had was the moon and stars to find her. Before he decided to give up, he saw a light in the corner of his eye. The Forge was lit, maybe she was there. He walked towards the light and went in.

The fire was still going, but he didn't find anyone. He saw new weapons cooling from the fire, and used ones in a pile. Swords, axes, shields, hammers, every weapon covered the walls. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a clang in the back.

"Valka?!"

"Nope, the name is Gobber."

Stoick rolled his eyes; he forgot that the drunken man from The Great Hall worked there. The blond man walked out and saw Stoick in front of him.

"Oh, Stoick, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my wife, she stormed out after having a little dispute with my father."

Gobber cringed at his statement. "I'm sorry pal. You want to talk about it?"

Stoick looked at Gobber trying to study him. He didn't know if he could trust him or not, but he seemed to be a good guy. Well at least when he's not drunk. Stoick sighed and nodded.

"My father has been pushing us to have children. Valka doesn't feel ready, but she's getting pressured by our family to give me an heir."

"That's tough, so what happen today?"

"My father kept talking about having strong grandkids and all of that. My dad just doesn't get it."

"Well you know your father, Stubborn as a bull."

Stoick nodded in agreement. Then he remembered that Gobber knew Valka. Maybe he could help him out.

"How long have you known Valka?"

"A few years ago, she came here one night wanting to talk. I could tell that she just wanted to blow off some steam, and let me tell you. She had a lot of fire coming out of that tiny body of hers." Gobber continued "Valka is very different, and I'm not just talking about not killing dragons. I'm talking about _her_."

Stoick nodded at his comments. He just kept listening to Gobber and forgot that he had set out to look for Valka. Just before he was about to leave to look for her, he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw his petite wife in the moonlight.

"Stoick, what are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Gobber, what does it look like?" Stoick asked her and saw her smile.

"I told you that you two would be great friends."

"I wouldn't say that we are friends, but he does tell some interesting stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"About you." Gobber said with a smirk.

Valka's eyes widened, she never thought this would happen. She thought only parents do that to their kids, not their friends.

"Don't worry lass, I wasn't saying anything bad."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure about that." she said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, it's getting late. I think Valka and I should get ready for bed."

"Alright, see you later you two." Gobber said going back to his work bench.

Valka and Stoick walked up to the house that held The Chief. Valka was worried that her chief would start to yell at her. Once Stoick opened the door, The Chief was found sleeping in a chair. The couple went to bed, but Stoick slept on top of the covers and Valka under. They didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to each other, so the blanket arrangement helped with the awkwardness. They didn't know what to expect when getting married, but they only hoped that it would get better.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Okay? **

**Chapter 9 will hopefully be up next week. **

**Don't forget to review and please no flames. **


	9. One Year Anniversary

**A/N: What's up Hooligans?! Everything good? Well I hope your day gets better if it's not. **

**Anyway, back to the story :)**

*****One Year Time S****kip!*****

* * *

A lot of things happened that previous year. Stoick and Gobber became good friends, but Stoick and Alvin have been drifting. It started when Alvin started to disobey Stoick's orders during dragon attacks. Valka didn't agree with what they were arguing about, but she knew disobeying your future chief was a terrible idea.

Alvin did not like that he and Stoick weren't hanging out like they used to. Ever since the marriage, Valka was first, Alvin second. Valka knew Stoick was trying to get closer to her and by doing that, but he was also getting advice from Gobber. She eavesdropped on them talking one day in The Forge, and that's when she realized he was trying to get information about her. She smiled but frowned at the idea. It showed he cared, but not enough to talk to her. Maybe he thought those two months were enough, but she still didn't like the idea.

Gobber also lost his arm and leg over the year during two different attacks. Valka thought getting married was scary, but when she heard Gobber lost both of his limbs she was petrified. Stoick and Valka stayed with Gobber until he got back to working after both amputations. Gobber even embraced the fact he only had two limbs. He created a prosthetic arm so that he could change the hand from a hammer to a mug. Valka and Stoick were glad Gobber was back on his feet, well _foot _after the attacks. The year wasn't great, but it was okay.

~oOo~

Stoick woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his blue-green eyes trying to wake up. While he was getting up from bed, he smelled smoke. Fearing that there was a fire, Stoick ran down the stairs but only found a wall of smoke. He heard other footsteps and saw his father running out of his room. They both followed where the smoke was coming from, and saw Valka frying something over the fire.

"Morning chief, morning Stoick, did you two sleep well?" Valka asked moving the pan from the fire to the table. Stoick only saw something black, not food. He and his father looked at each other not knowing what that was in the pan.

"Um dear, maybe we should eat at The Great Hall instead." The Chief suggested.

"Oh, well since it's our first anniversary, I thought I would make breakfast." Valka said gesturing to the black meat.

"Well you know, because it's _your_ anniversary. I think I should leave you two alone and I'll eat at The Great Hall." The Chief said seeing a look of terror from his son. Stoick saw his father getting his cape and walking to the front door. Stoick mouthed at his father "I will kill you."

"Well, goodbye." The Chief said shutting the door.

~oOo~

After Stoick and Valka had breakfast, Stoick walked to The Forge while trying to recover from the food. He didn't know what that was before it got burned, but all he knew was to never let her cook alone.

"Good morning, Stoick, and happy anniversary." Gobber said seeing his friend walking up to the window.

"Thank you Gobber, but I wish the day had started happier."

"What happened?" Gobber asked pounding a sword. Stoick tried to talk over the clanking of the sword and hammer.

"Valka made breakfast and my dad left to eat edible food."

"What did she make this time? Was it over cooked chicken or scorched fish?"

"I was afraid to ask, but all I know that it tasted like ash."

"Oh, she must have made eggs. At least they taste like something this time."

Stoick hung his head and made a sound of disgust.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her cooking."

"I would like it if she would learn how to cook."

~oOo~

That evening, everyone went to The Great Hall to celebrate. The couple sat in their spot by The Chief and watched everyone around them. Gobber had his mug hand attached drinking mead out of it. He kept singing around the hall while swinging his mug hand. Valka felt bad for laughing, but he rarely gets _this_ drunk.

Gobber put an arm around Alvin and kept singing. The Viking snarled at Gobber and threw him on the floor. The fall didn't seem to bother him; he got back up and walked to the table by his chief. Stoick pulled a chair out for his drunken friend.

"What is wrong with you, Gobber?" Stoick asked pushing his friend in the chair.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? It's your wedding anniversary and you're not celebrating!" Gobber said and pushed his mug hand in Stoick's face. "Have a drink my friend."

Stoick sighed and took a sip from the mug. "There happy? Now try to calm yourself-"

"Come on Stoick! Take the mug, live a little!"

Stoick was having a hard time hearing this. He was trying not to get drunk, he didn't trust himself to drink. He didn't want to do or say anything stupid. He's done it before in the past, when he gets drunk he'll tell secrets to random people. He hadn't had any mead for a year and the temptation was killing him. Valka saw Stoick rubbing his fingers together by the mug. She ran up to them and pushed Gobber's mug hand away from Stoick.

"I think you should just keep the mead, Gobber." Valka said patting his shoulder.

The blond man shrugged at her. He tried to get up from the chair, but collapsed on the floor. Stoick and Valka pulled him back up and help him to get on the chair. While they were trying to get the passed out man to sit up, Valka heard women talking in the background.

"Maybe it would be best if Stoick took that mead."

"If he gets drunk, maybe he'll finally get Valka pregnant."

Valka turned her head and saw the two women. She couldn't believe some of the women on this island. Was having a kid that important? She knew that she needed to give Stoick an heir, but she didn't need to be reminded of it.

"I wonder if Freya cursed her. She's been married a year, and no children."

"It makes sense, why would the woman who won't kill dragons give birth to a great leader? Maybe it's for the best."

"No successor? I'm pretty sure with the father being Stoick; we can at least have a leader."

"Having a leader who won't kill dragons? Berk won't last if Valka's the mother."

Valka couldn't listen to it anymore. She walked up to Stoick and tapped behind his shoulder. Her husband turned around and saw the misery on her face. He knew it must have been the gossip again. He put his arm around her shoulder and they left their celebration.

~oOo~

"I'm getting tired of these women!"

"I know Valka, but you can't let them get to you."

"They are saying Freya cursed me! If they only knew-"

"They can't know we broke tradition."

Valka sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew what he was saying, if the people knew they never had consummated the married they would be hated. Vikings were all about tradition, especially Berkians.

"Valka, don't worry. Don't let these women get to you, the gossip will stop eventually. We decided to make this marriage our own. If you let those women tell you to have a child when you are not ready, then they don't know what marriage is about."

"Do _we_ know what marriage is about?"

"We're still learning about marriage, there is no doubt about that."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed chapter 9, and I'll upload sometime next week :) Don't forget to review and please no flames.**


	10. Attack

**A/N: Double Digits!**

** Hey guys, what's up? Just letting you know, this is the first time I wrote a dragon attack. I don't think I did good, but I hope you enjoy. I'll try to get better at my battle scenes.**

* * *

"Well, that was horrible." Shoutlout said opening the door letting his wife and son walk in.

"Those women need to learn how to keep their mouths shut." Mrs. Jorgenson said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"If you think about it, it is strange." Spitelout said.

"What's strange?" Mrs. Jorgenson asked her son.

Shoutlout decided to answer for his son. "That our daughter doesn't have children. She's been married for a year; you would think that she would be heavy with child by now."

"It's true; I thought she would have a kid by now since they were alone for two months."

"Excuse me?" She asked crossing her arms looking at her son.

"I'm not agreeing with the gossipers, but I do think it's kind of weird how they've been married for a year, and they don't have children yet."

Mrs. Jorgenson sighed and nodded. "It is strange, but you can't start assuming that she can't have children. Maybe she's having a hard time getting pregnant, or she's pregnant and she doesn't know yet or maybe…..I don't know."

"Mom, the baker's daughter is pregnant and she hasn't been married a whole year yet!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Some people just work faster than others."

"All I know is that I just want to see grandchildren before I die."

"Don't worry dad, at least you have me!" Spitelout said with a grin.

Mrs. Jorgenson rolled her eyes before giving out her statement. "Well, I don't care what you men think. Having a child is a big change, and I'm talking out of a women's perspective. Yes, people do normally have a child during their first year of marriage. I, however, am glad that they don't have children yet. They can learn more about each other before having the responsibility to take care of a helpless child. I don't care what the gossipers say, I know my daughter. She makes smart choices, and this marriage is a big change. A child would just be hard on the both of them."

Before any of them could say more, a horn was blown and someone yelled. "_**DRAGON ATTACK!**_ _**SAVE THE SHEEPS!**_"

~oOo~

Stoick heard a man outside crying out about an attack. He grabbed his axe and looked at his wife before he went out the door. He knew she didn't like this, but the look of desperation on her face was destroying him.

"Stay inside." He said softly to her. Before she could protest, he ran out the door waiting for the beasts to attack. Valka stood there, mouth gaping open in shock. Did he really think she would stay in the house? She couldn't believe that after living together for a year, he thinks she would listen to him. Valka walked out the house and saw dragons flying towards the island in the night sky. Valka ran down the stairs to the middle of the village. She looked around her and only saw dragons and Vikings fighting.

"Valka, what are you doing?" the young girl heard her mother cry. She ran to her mother but was stopped by a Deadly Nadder blocking her way. Valka tried to back away, but she tripped and fell to the ground. She saw the dragon pull it spikes out from its tail ready to strike. Valka shut her eyes waiting for a spine to hit her, but instead she heard the creature cry out. She opened her eyes and saw her father putting a net around it.

"Dad, what are you doing? You're just going to make it attack more!" Valka cried out as she was getting up from the dirt ground.

"What I'm doing is saving your life!" he shouted at her then stabbed the dragon. Valka gasped at her father's actions. She watched the dragon's yellow eyes widened with pain before they shut. Valka saw her father's sword covered with blood. She was paralyzed seeing what was happening before her. Before she could move, her father pushed her to get out the way.

"Go with your mother." He stated before leaving them to fight. Valka felt her mother putting her hands on her arms. The young girl was scanning the crowd for Stoick, but she couldn't find him. However, she did find her chief fighting off a Gronckle. What he didn't see was the Monstrous Nightmare sneaking up behind him. Valka used all her strength to get out of her mother's grip. Once she was free, she ran and found an abandoned shield on the dirt floor. She ran towards him, but her husband beat her to protect their chief. Stoick swung his axe and killed both dragons. His father was safe but he fell to the ground. Stoick saw The Chief kneeling and putting his hand to his side. Stoick bent down and put his father's arm around his shoulder trying to support his weight.

"Someone get Gothi! The Chief is injured!" Stoick cried out, suddenly people started running around the village to find the elderly woman. Valka sighed in relief seeing them both okay, but she saw another Nightmare flying towards them. Without thinking, she threw the shield at the dragon's head. The creature fell from the sky then shook his head from the impact. The Nightmare tried to see who hit him, but only saw the brunette girl who was out of the crowd. Once his eyes met Valka's, he went after her. Valka saw the dragon running to her and she cried out for help.

Stoick heard his wife screaming and saw the beast chasing after her. He let go of his father and grabbed his axe. Once Valka was corned, the dragon was ready to scorch her. She saw the creature opening his mouth ready to fire, but nothing came out but a whimper. The dragon's eyes widen then closed, just like the Nadder. The Nightmare collapsed revealing a wrathful redheaded man with a bloody axe in his hand behind the fallen beast.

"I told you to stay inside."

~oOo~

Stoick and Valka didn't say anything to each other after the attack. They were waiting outside of Gothi's hut waiting for the news about their chief. Gobber was inside reading Gothi's writing so he could translate for the couple later on. After a few minutes, Gothi and Gobber walked out of the hut. The Elder took her staff and started to write in the dirt by the door. Gobber watched her movements trying to read her writing.

"She says that he'll be fine. He probably got cut by a claw on his abdomen. She got him stitched up and he should lie in bed for a few days." Once Gobber was done translating her sketches the woman nodded letting them know he had read right.

"Alright, I'll be back once the sun is up to take him home." Stoick replied at the woman. She nodded and walked back inside the hut to care for The Chief.

Once the couple got home, they didn't talk to each other all night and even faced the opposite direction from each other in bed. Now Valka knew how her parents felt when they were newlyweds. Seeing Stoick frowning at her was the worst feeling ever, she just hoped that he wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge.

* * *

**A/N: What, did you think I was going to make them have a 100% happy marriage? Marriage isn't perfect. Hope you guys enjoyed and chapter 11 will be up next week!  
**


	11. It's A Surprise

**A/N: What's up guys and gals? I don't have anything to stay but to please enjoy this chapter :) **

**Also, just so you know, I've planned to upload every Tuesday or Wednesday.  
**

* * *

Valka woke up early that morning. She was still concerned if Stoick would be angry with her. She sat at the dining table with nothing but a cup of water. She kept thinking about what would have happened if she stayed in the house. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps upstairs. She put her face in her hands; she was terrified to look at him.

Stoick saw his wife hunched over the table with her face buried in her palms. He was upset about last night, but he was hoping she wasn't acting like this because of it. He knew he may have come down a little harsh on her, but he was having mixed feelings seeing her out there. The young man sighed and pulled a seat out and sat on the other side of the table. Valka didn't look up; she knew he was staring down at her.

"Valka, I understand why you are acting like this, but I gave you orders."

"Orders?!" Valka cried with a muffle from her hands. The young woman lifts her head up and looks at him in the eyes. "I'm not a soldier, Stoick! I know my place, and my place was to make sure those creatures will escape."

"Escape?! They attacked us!"

"They only attacked because you guys showed up with your weapons!"

"What were we supposed to do Valka? Let them leave with our flock, and the fish we caught? Oh and let's not forget you were cornered by one of those beasts!" Stoick hollered at her. She purse her lip at him, she was having a hard time with this conversation. Wait, this wasn't a conversation, this was a fight. This was their first official fight with yelling and arguing.

"Stoick, what are you really annoyed about?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He mumbled looking down at her.

"I know by law I'm your wife, but I see you as my friend. Do you trust me enough as your friend to talk to me?" Valka started to get anxious by his hesitation. "Stoick, do you see me as a friend?"

Stoick turned his head away from her; he wasn't sure how to answer that. Once he was about to answer, he saw her light green eyes filling up with tears, but she blinked them away.

"Oh, I see….well I need to go anyway. I had plans to meet with my mother, and you need to pick up your father." Valka whispered as she slowly got up and walked to the door. Stoick got up and tried to grab her, but she was already out the door. Once the door was slammed shut, Stoick threw his fist in the air and hit the table.

"You are a stupid man, Stoick." He hissed at himself.

~oOo~

After he calmed down, he left the house to visit his friend at The Forge. He heard the clanking mettle and saw an older gentleman making a sword.

"Hello Mr. Geir, is Gobber here by any chance?"

"He's in the back, son."

"Thank you."

The man nodded and went back to his work. Stoick walked to the back of the shop, and saw his friend drawing out something on the desk. Stoick cleared his throat, and Gobber turned his head and saw his friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey Stoick, what can I help you with?"

"Gobber, I really messed up with Valka." Stoick said as he took a seat by the table and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do now?"

"We had a little fight, and she asked me if I saw her as a friend."

"And you said?"

"I didn't say anything." He whispered. Gobber lowered his brows and shook his head.

"Stoick, I'm only going to say this because I'm your friend. You're an idiot."

"I didn't know what to say!"

"Oh gee, I don't know. How about 'oh yes Valka, I see you as a friend too. I mean I think I should because we live together and are married'." Gobber mocked in a deep voice.

Stoick crossed his arms at him. "It wasn't that simple, Gobber." Stoick grumbled.

"Well, I don't know why you couldn't just tell her that you saw her as a friend."

"I'm still trying to figure out my feelings!" He bellowed at him, and then he took a breath to calm down. "All I know is that I did a foolish act, and now I need to make it up to her somehow."

"Just saying 'sorry' isn't going to cut it, I'll tell you that."

Stoick stared to pace around the room. He wasn't so sure how to apologize to Valka, but then he got an idea.

"I think I got it, what if we went on a date?"

"Um, Stoick, you're not really my type."

Stoick slapped his hand over his head. "I meant Valka!" He cried out then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh…..That makes more sense." Stoick groaned at him while he rubbed his temples before continuing. "Gobber, will you please focus! Do you know anything that Valka will like to happen on a date?"

"Well…..There was this one song she really liked. She always said she wished someone would sing it to her."

"You want me to sing? Gobber, I don't sing."

"Well, you want to make it up to Valka right?"

Stoick groaned and nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then you are going to have to put your dancing shoes on and work on your vocals!"

"Wait….dancing shoes? You didn't say this song had dancing!"

~oOo~

Valka was learning new things to sew with her mother, and of course one of them was baby cloths. Valka kept poking her fingers on the needles every time she thought about what happened that morning.

"Honey, you're going to make your blue shirt red if you keep doing that."

Valka growled and placed the unfinished shirt on her lap. Valka hung her head down just staring at the cloth. Mrs. Jorgenson sighed and placed her kit on the floor. She got up from her seat and bent down at her daughter's level. She places her fingers under her daughter's chin and lifted up her head.

"Dear, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Mom, what did you and dad do when you guys got in a fight?" she asked and she felt her lip quiver. Mrs. Jorgenson put her hands on her daughter's cheek. Valka blinked her tears away and took a deep breath. She looked into her mother's eyes; she was doing her best not to cry in front of her.

"Oh baby, it'll get better, trust me."

"You said you and dad got into fights all the time!"

"Valka, you and Stoick are not your father and me. Your first year of marriage is a whole lot better than your father's and mine. Trust me when I say that you and Stoick will work it out."

~oOo~

Valka walked back home and saw Stoick helping his father in the house. Stoick took his father in his room and helped him lay down on his bed. Valka followed and once The Chief was on his back, she walked up to the bed.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"Sore, that's all I'm feeling." He whined at her before slamming the back of his head back on the pillow. Stoick just shrugged at her, not knowing what to say about the situation. He could tell she was still upset; she only gave him a weak smile and walked out of the room. Stoick followed her and shut the door behind him, he saw her half way up the stairs.

"Valka, can you please wait. I want to talk." Valka stopped walking and turned her body to face him. For the first time, Stoick felt small seeing her looking down at him. Her green eyes were covered with tears, but they were filled with fury.

"Oh now you want to talk." She snapped at him.

"Valka, I know you're angry with me, but I think I know how to make it up to you."

She cocked her brow at him. "How are you going to make it up to me? I thought we were friends, but I guess I was being your friend but you weren't being mine."

"Valka! Just listen to me!" he barked at her. Stoick took a deep breath and added "I want you to meet up with me tomorrow night. I think you might enjoy it."

She put her hands on her hips. She turned her head away from him and thought about it. Valka sighed and nodded at him. Stoick smiled seeing that she agreed.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Oh, that's the best part. It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this and get ready for chapter 12 next week! **

**Just a little FYI Geir means "spear" in Nordic, which is why I waned to name The Blacksmith that.**


	12. For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**A/N: Hey guys what's up?**

**So anyway, as you can tell by the title chapter, it's one of our (well, at least mine) favorite song. **

**I didn't write the dance moves because I don't remember them, and you all have seen it anyway so I didn't think you guys would matter.**

**Maybe I'll add on the dance moves when I get it memorized once I get the DVD.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After dinner, Stoick met up with Gobber to make plans for tomorrow. The men went to the woods to set up for the date. Gobber found a nice place in the woods that had a lot of space to not hit trees during the dance. Gobber clapped his hands and that got Stoick's attention. "All right my friend, I think we found the perfect place."

"If you say so." Stoick grumbled trying to see with only the moon and stars giving them light.

"All right, well let's practice."

"Are you serious?" Stoick groaned

"Yes, now come on!"

~oOo~

Valka was lying down in bed. Stoick told her that he would be out for a while, but it had been hours. She even thought about going out to look for him, but decided not to. She knew that he didn't need help, so she stayed put. Just when she felt her body started to rest, she heard the front door opening and closing.

Once he was in bed, Valka turned her body to face him. "Where were you?" Stoick groaned then answered "just out."

"Come on, Stoick. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just go to sleep," he grumbled. Valka sighed then went back to sleep.

~oOo~

Stoick heard birds singing outside. He propped himself up and hovered over Valka. He saw that she was still asleep; he quietly got up and went down the stairs. He walked up to his father's room and cracked the door opened. His father was asleep too. Stoick went ahead and got dressed and left the house to pick fruit. Once he was done, he set the bowl of fruit on the table and left to find Gobber.

Stoick walked to The Forge and found his friend making a shield. Gobber was too occupied with his work to notice his friend walking inside. Stoick cleared his throat and Gobber lifted his head up. "Oh Stoick, I didn't see you. How are you friend?"

"I'm fine, but I was hoping that you would help me set up for tonight."

"I'd be happy to, Stoick. Just let me finish my work and I'll-"

"Gobber!" The young men heard the elderly blacksmith nearby. "I need two axes to be sharpened. The Hoffersons are going to pay me extra." Mr. Geir said as he hung up his cloak and grabbed a dole sword.

"Um sir, not to sound rude, but shouldn't I get some of the pay? I've been fixing the Hoffersons' weapons for years."

"Oh yes, I did tell them about you. I told them that you should get one-fourth of the pay." He said as he went to sharpen the weapon. Stoick saw Gobber's face fall. He didn't like how Mr. Geir was treating him. He was taking advantage of Gobber.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think Gobber should get half of the pay." Stoick heard the elder stop sharpening the sword. Mr. Geir turned his head and faced the heir. "Excuse me son, but you know nothing about blacksmithing."

"You are right I don't know anything about blacksmithing, but I know Gobber. I know that he works just as hard as you and gets everyone's respect, but not from you."

Mr. Geir dropped the weapon and got in Stoick's face. "I don't care if you're The Chief's son. This is my forge and you will treat me with respect."

"Sir, I've been observing you for the past several moons, your eyesight is bad isn't?"

Mr. Geir took a step back. He looked where Gobber stood then back at Stoick. The elderly man took a deep breath and nodded his head and asked "how did you figure it out?"

"You've been stumbling a lot. Telling Gobber to clear a path for you, feeling each weapon instead of looking at it before you fix it, you've been asking Gobber to check the weapons you've sharpened. The big give away was that you've been squinting and holding things close to your face."

Mr. Geir pursed his lips then look at Gobber. The Blacksmith sighed once again before stating "Gobber, you can get half of the pay. Once you are done fixing the axes, you can leave and have the day off."

Gobber's eyes widen in shock. "Sir, if I take the day-"

"You need a break, son. Just fix the axes and leave, I'm closing up shop for the day." The elderly man said with a smile and left the two men.

~oOo~

After Gobber finished sharpening the weapons, he went with Stoick to the woods as they set up for the date. They found some candles and placed them in a circle that was big enough for two people to dance. Once that was done, Gobber found his panpipes and practiced playing until it was twilight. Stoick saw the sun starting to set and left the woods to find Valka. The redheaded man found his wife in the plaza and called out to her. Valka turned her head and saw Stoick running towards her.

"What is it, Stoick?" she asked with a snarky tone in her voice. Stoick just brushed it off and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember that surprise I was telling you about last night?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, I'm taking you to it!"

"Stoick, it's late and I'm tried. Can we just postpone it until tomorrow?"

"No, now come on! You're going to love it!" He said and practically started to push her as they ran to the woods. Valka followed his path and she saw what looked like light glowing. When they were closer, she noticed there was candles all lined up in a perfect circle. Stoick walked over to the fire and stood in the middle of the circle. Valka was bewildered; she wasn't so sure what to do, or what he was doing. He took out his hand and waited. Valka hesitated, but placed her small hand in his and stepped over the candles. He led her to the center and took both of her hands.

Valka just stared at their hands then heard a filmier tone. She looked around the woods and saw Gobber playing his panpipes. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Right after he was done playing, she heard Stoick speaking but it took her a while to figure out that he was singing.

"_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me."**_

Valka was dumbfounded, she never knew a man with a booming voice could sing. She stood there in shock and heard Gobber playing again.

"_**No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart…."**_

Valka was still as a statue, she was too focused on his voice than the words. Not long after she took her hands away from his, she did her part of the song.

"_**And love me for eternity."**_

Now it was Stoick's turn to be shocked. He had no idea that a little woman like her could sing, but she continued.

"_**My dearest one, my darling dear you might words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"**_

Right before Stoick sang again, he took her hands and started to move his feet. Valka knew the dance moves since she had seen many couples dance to it.

"_**But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me."**_

"_**I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."**_

"_**I only want you near me!"**_

Gobber started to move his feet while playing and heard the two sing. Knowing the song was about to get fast, he took a deep breath and blew on the interment

"_**To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights! I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas! With ne'er a fear of drowning! And I'll gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"**_

Gobber took a knee and breathed heavy. "I hate that part." He panted.

~oOo~

Stoick and Valka walked home merrily. They kept laughing about the song and dance they did. Neither one of them did something like that. It felt good to finally do something that was fun and enjoyable. The Chief heard the two laughing as they walked inside. "What's going on?"

Stoick shut the door and Valka answered her father-in-law. "We just had a really great time."

"Probably one of the best I had in years!" Stoick called out. The Chief smiled and gave them a nod. "Well alright, I'll see you two in the morning." Stoick said his goodnights and went upstairs. Valka was about to follow but was stopped by her chief.

"Valka, I don't know what you two did, but let me tell you. I haven't heard my son laugh like that in years. Just keep doing what you're doing." He said with a smile and left to sleep. Valka smiled back and went upstairs for bed. She saw Stoick was already in bed but not sleeping. Valka took her nightgown went in another room to get dressed. She took out her braid and let her chestnut hair flow down. Stoick just watched her until she got under the covers. She had her back turned from him and went to sleep.

Stoick couldn't help but stare at her. She wasn't the shy, upset, child he remembered. She was growing into a young woman. He had noticed her curves starting to show and her attitude maturing. He knew today that this wasn't the "child" he married, but a young beautiful woman who was starting to get him out of his hard shell.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review (Please no flames).**

**I'll see you guys next week!**


	13. Two Year Anniversary

**A/N: Hey guys, after you read this chapter I have a poll on my profile that I would love for you guys to fill out.**

**Also, sorry about another time skip chapter, this story is going to be really long and I don't want it to drag _on. _Get it?_ Drag on! Dragon! _No? Okay...**

***One Year Time Skip***

* * *

It's been a year since their first anniversary. Stoick and Valka have started to see each other more as friends since their date in the woods. Once in a while, Stoick will whistle the song for Valka's amusement. The two have gotten closer, but not close enough to give themselves away to each other. The temptation for Stoick to be with her was killing him. It didn't help the fact that he started to notice her body changing over the years. She was defiantly an early bloomer.

Sometimes, Stoick tries to work out in front of her to get her attention. Valka knew what he was doing, so she'll torture him to think that she doesn't care. When in reality, she likes seeing his large muscles ripple, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

~oOo~

The morning of their second anniversary, Valka woke up and saw that her father-in-law wasn't home. She took the advantage to finally do her plan. She went into her closet and found a nice outfit to wear. Originally she was supposed to wear this during their honeymoon, but this felt more appropriate.

Once she got dressed, she looked at herself in a mirror. The leather skirt went down to her knees, the fur boots were only ankle height, but she decided to go barefoot. The knitted tan shirt was tight now due to the fact that her bust got bigger. The shirt also showed a bit of her lower abdomen. She even tried to pull the shirt down, but that just showed her cleavage. She looked at herself and decided to keep it that way. She looked once more, and decided to let her hair be free and unbrushed.

She was getting tired of the temptations that they had faced for a year now. Once she saw that her chief was gone, she was determined that they would become man and wife today. Just to make sure that he wouldn't come back, she locked the door. She went to the table and cleared it off from the night before. She heard footsteps from the second floor. Valka took a deep breath and sat on the dining table. She crossed her bare legs and leaned back with her arms to prop herself.

She heard him coming down the stairs and her heart started to beat fast. She was pretty sure that Stoick could hear it before he turned around to notice her. Once he turned his head and saw his wife, his face turned red as his beard. Valka smiled smugly and moved up to push out her chest.

"Um….Val, what um…." Stoick could feel his face getting warm. He wasn't sure if she was testing him, or she finally wanted to complete the marriage.

"What? You thought I was only good for cooking?"

Stoick snorted and said "oh _defiantly_ not."

Valka brushed that comment away; she wasn't going to have him distract her by talking about her bad cooking. She got off the table and walked up towards him. She saw his face burning and tried to not look at her. Stoick nervously cleared his throat while trying to think of something to say. "Um…y-you know…..I had plans to-to-meet up with Gobber!" He stuttered.

Valka glared up at him and pursed her lips. "You had plans, to meet up with Gobber?"

Stoick looked around the room and nodded at her.

"You had plans to meet up with Gobber, on our _anniversary_?" Valka questioned him. Stoick clenched his eyes shut and nodded slowly. After he slowly opened his eyes, he could see he was that she was annoyed. Valka put her hands on her hips and just walked up to their room. "You know what, I don't know what your problem is, but I thought this might be a good time to finally consummate our marriage. I guess I was wrong." She mumbled and went back up the stairs.

~oOo~

Gobber was fixing a sword that needed to be flattened. While he was pounding the heated weapon, he saw his friend walking with his head hung down. "Oh no, what did you do this time?" Gobber called out and saw Stoick lifting his head up and walked towards him.

"Oh Gobber, I really messed up today."

"Wait a minute, last year you didn't say anything. Now you did say something, and both of them happened on your anniversary. Is this going to be a regular thing for you?"

"To be precise last year is was the day after my anniversary."

"Stoick, what did you do?"

"I can tell you what I _didn't_ do."

"You got that right." Stoick heard Valka's voice behind him. He cringed before turning around and saw his wife behind him with arms crossed. She was now fully clothed and had her long hair neatly braided. She looked nothing like she did earlier, but she was just as angry.

"Ah Valka, how are you this fine morning?" Gobber asked and only received a glare. Gobber cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I have some good news, but I can tell that this is a bad time."

"No Gobber, go ahead. Tell us your good news." Valka said trying to hide her anger with a smirk. Gobber cleared his throat again. "Oh, um….. well, this is my first day as The Blacksmith."

"Gobber that's great!" Stoick cheered as Valka jumped slightly and hugged him.

"We should celebrate! Just the three of us, our own little party! What do you say, Gobber?" Valka asked with a grin.

"How about we celebrate tomorrow, I mean it's your anniversary. You guys should be celebrating each other." Gobber said and went back to work leaving the couple alone. Valka sighed and looked up at her husband. Stoick rubbed the back of his neck and whispered "can we talk? You know, back home?" Valka gave him a slow nod and they walked back to the house.

~oOo~

Shoutlout and The Chief watched their children walk back to their home from The Forge.

"I don't understand, sir. They have been married for two years now. Why is my daughter not having children?"

"I wish I knew Lout. I'm home every night, and you would think that I would be hearing something after they go to bed."

Shoutlout thought about what he said, and then he glared angrily at his chief. The elderly chief saw the man with pursed lips and a frown on his face. The Chief just kept staring at him and asked "what? What did I say?"

"You've been home, every night, since they got back from their two month long vacation?" Shoutlout grunted.

"Well yes I….oh." The Chief cringed once he realized his mistake.

"You're the reason why our kids don't have children?!"

"I didn't even think about-"

"Chief, with all due respect, you really don't think clearly."

"I just didn't-"

"Did you really think that a married couple would have sex with their father and father-in-law in the same house?!"

"You're right, you're right. I'll go somewhere else soon."

"Good, maybe with you out of the house, we'll finally get those grandchildren we want."

~oOo~

Stoick and Valka go up to their room and sit next to each other on their bed. Valka starts to play with one of her braids while Stoick wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He just started to nervously rub them together over his lap.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Valka mumbled trying to break the silence.

"I really made a giant mistake this morning." Stoick grumbled as he thought about Valka's outfit.

"Don't you mean _I_ made a giant mistake? I thought we were ready, and I freaked you out and I-" Valka was stopped when Stoick put his hand over her mouth.

"Trust me on this Val; you did _not_ make a mistake." He stated and took his hand off of her face. Valka blinked a few times before she understood what he was trying to say.

"So…..what do you want to do?"

"Val, maybe this is a sign. We obviously want 'it', but we're not ready just yet."

Valka nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah, so…do you think we'll be ready soon?"

Stoick put an arm around her before saying "I like to think so. Let's just wait, and see what happens."

Valka beamed up at him and pressed her head on his chest. Stoick kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. Just before anything else could happen, the couple heard the front door open and slam shut. Valka got out of her husband's touch once she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Once he got on the last step, The Chief saw his son and daughter-in-law sitting next to each other.

"Well, before I say anything else, happy anniversary. Also, I'm going to have dinner at The Great Hall Tonight, I think that you two should stay here for dinner."

"Well alright." Stoick said receiving a grin from his father. The three of them just looked around the room not making a sound. Valka just went back to play with her braid and Stoick just cleared his throat waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, I guess I should be going. I'll see you two later. If you need anything, I'll be in The Great Hall." The Chief said walking down the stairs.

~oOo~

The Next day, Stoick and Valka went to The Forge late at night for their little party. The three of them had a mug of mead and some smoked yak meat. Gobber took a bite of his meat before speaking. "So, how's the married life?"

Valka nodded at his question due the fact she had food in her mouth. She swallowed and answered "it's better than I thought it would be. What about you Stoick?"

"Um?" Stoick didn't say anything since he was sipping on his mead. He put his mug on the table and signaled his hand up. "To be honest, I wasn't so sure how this marriage would be, but it's not what I thought it would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valka snapped playfully.

"I mean that I wasn't sure what to expect. We have a big age gap, and I wasn't sure how it was going to work out."

"That's true; I thought you were going to be boring, blood thirsty, nothing but a dragon killing Viking."

"I thought you were going to be stuck up and childish."

"Now you see how your marriage worked out? Just shows that you can't judge people until you get to know them." Gobber said and took a sip from his mug. Stoick nodded in agreement, he never thought he would actually like Valka, but things were definitely changing. Stoick set his empty mug down and continued eating his meat. "Do you want more to drink, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"No thank you, Valka and I decided that one mug a meal is good enough."

"Wow Valka, you got him whipped!"

The young woman laughed and said "actually, cutting back on the mead was Stoick's idea. I just went along with it."

"Oh, why are you cutting back on the alcohol Stoick?"

"Oh….um…well…" Stoick tried to think of a lie fast. So he thought of the first thing that came to his mind. "I didn't want to be one of those guys who gets dunk and does stupid stuff." Stoick watched Gobber hoping he fell for it. The blond Viking nodded and said "understandable. If I found out that you hurt this young lady, I would probably kill you."

Valka just shook her head and got up from her seat. She stood outside of The Forge and saw that the moon was almost right in the middle on the sky above them. "Um, as much as I'd love to stay more, I can't. It's almost midnight and I do not want to wake up late."

"Yeah you're probably right. Well Gobber it was a nice little get together, but I want to go to bed as well."

"Alright, well goodnight you two." Gobber said before the couple left to go home.

~oOo~

The Chief woke up coughing. He got up from his bed and got a glass of water for himself. He was having a hard time drinking because he kept coughing. He finally got a gulp of water down, but the coughing wouldn't stop. He sat down at the dining table and hung his head down. The Chief jump when he heard the door opening revealing his son and daughter-in-law.

"I thought you were in bed." Stoick said shutting the door.

"I was, but I woke myself up from coughing. I thought a drink of water would help." He said gesturing to the cup.

"Well we just got back hanging out with Gobber, so we're going to bed." Valka said walking away to the stairs.

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight, chief."

"See you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget that poll. Please choose two stories and the one that wins will be written next. The poll will be up until this fanfic is complete.**

**Please review and and please no flames.**


	14. Changes

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! Maybe because I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Also, if you haven't voted yet on my profile, please do.**

* * *

It's been months when Gothi started to watch her chief. She noticed him sitting down to breath, complaining about his throat being dry and sore, and he started to wake up later in the day than he usually did. She even noticed him going to bed earlier. She was defiantly concerned for her chief.

~oOo~

"Come on, Stoick. Just tell me what we're doing out here." Valka said watching her husband carrying a bag of weapons as they walked to the woods. Stoick stopped walking when he found a nice clear and level foundation. He set the bags down and turned to look at his wife sitting on a rock.

"Alright get up." He demanded. Valka glared up at him and growled "we've been walking for hours, my feet hurt!" Valka took off her boots and started to rub her feet. "Come on, Valka. Just get up"

Valka groaned then put her boots back on and got up from the stone. "Okay, now can you please tell me what you plan on doing?" She saw Stoick pulling out a sword, axe, and shields out of the bag. He handed her a shield and the sword. "Well, since you don't want to kill dragons, I still think you should learn how to defend yourself."

"And what should I be defending myself from?"

"Dragons." Stoick squeaked seeing the frown on his wife's face, "and from people." He finished quickly before he picked up the shield and his axe. "Alright, ready?"

~oOo~

Gothi started to follow The Chief around the village. She was taking mental notes while observing him. She was paying attention to how he was walking, how many times he asked for water, she even counted how many times he took a breath from walking. Once he sat on a stool, she stomped her staff to the ground several times. The Chief turned around and saw the elder behind him. "Oh, Gothi, I didn't see you. What brings you here today?"

Gothi placed her staff on the ground and started to write in the dirt. The Chief watched her staff moving; once she was done he read her writing. _"I'm worried sir, you've been acting strange." _

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Gothi wrote again _"I've been watching you for months; I can tell you're not feeling well."_

"What are you talking about, lady? I told you I'm fine. I don't need to be watched over. I got my son for that. Now if you excuse me, I have chiefly duties to finish." He snapped and left her alone in her spot. The elderly woman just shook her head and sighed. She wasn't so sure how to get through to him.

~oOo~

Valka covered her body with the shield when the axe came towards her. "Nice block, but I need you to swing your sword."

"I don't want to do this Stoick. I don't want to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you."

"But you might by accident!" She cried behind the shield.

"Come on Val. Okay, let's make a deal. If I hurt you, then you can punch me in the face every time you feel pain."

"Seems tempting." She said sarcastically.

"Val, can you please-" Stoick was interrupted when he felt the shield push into his face. He stumbled from the impact and saw a smug look on Valka's face. Stoick was stunned, but smiled at her. "That was pretty good, now if you can use that in combat."

"Oh please, according to you people, I'm not good enough for combat."

"Why do think we're doing this? I'm going to change that."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Valka placed the shield on the ground and crossed her arms.

"No…I just think that-"

"That I'll be a better Viking if I know how to fight." Valka finished for him. Stoick blinked a few times, he wasn't sure how to fix this. He did trick her to come here to learn defense. "I'm sorry Val, I'm just worried that-"

"I'll stay as the village joke? Be the only Viking who can't fight because she refused to go to dragon training? Or how about-"

"Will you quit interrupting me?!" Stoick shouted out. Valka rolled her eyes and nodded at him to continue. Stoick sighed and said "I just want you to know how to fight, if it comes to that point. I just want you to be safe."

Valka sighed and thought about what he said. She wasn't sure if he was buttering her up, or he really felt like that. She rubbed her face and looked at her feet. Stoick wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he was hoping she'll do the defense practice. After a few moments, Valka looked up at him and nodded. Stoick grinned and picked up the shield off the ground.

"Great, now let's get started!"

~oOo~

Valka fell to the ground and panted. She rolled on her back and looked up to the sky; she saw little ribbons of pink and purple over her. No wonder she was tired, they've been practicing for hours!

"You okay there Val?" The young woman turned her head and saw her husband hovering over her. She took another deep breath before she sat up from the dirt ground.

"I'm tired, sweaty, thirsty, and hungry. I feel great." She said sarcastically, Stoick chuckled and helped her get up from the ground.

"Well, for what's it worth, you're a fighter."

"Oh gods, I feel like a real warrior." Stoick put his hands on his waist listening to her being cynical again.

"Alright, how about we can get a bite to eat, but you might want to wash up first."

"Is that your way of saying that I smell?"

"It's my way of saying that we don't want people to think that you're behaving like a Viking." Stoick said with a smirk, Valka gasped at his joke and playfully slaps his arms. Stoick laughed at her trying to "hurt" him. They both started to laugh when Stoick gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her arms down to her side. Valka chuckled at him and kept her smile once she calmed down. Stoick smiled back at her and started to notice how close she was. He couldn't help the fact that he stared to study her face.

He never noticed how she had strong high cheekbones, how her light aqua green eyes would squint when she smiled, how her thin nose would crinkle when she laughed. He even stated to notice her thin line of pink lips; he never really got a good look of them until now. "Stoick, is everything okay?"

"Huh, what?" Stoick's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his wife speak.

"I said is everything okay? You've been staring at me and you still have my wrists."

"Oh right, sorry." Stoick let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck. Valka bit her lip and rubbed her arm. She wasn't sure why he was staring; did she have something on her face? Valka then placed her hand on her face trying to find something unusual. "What are you doing?"

Valka stopped touching her face and felt her face burn. "I thought I had something on my face."

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought that was why you were staring."

Stoick gave out a nervous chuckle. "I was staring, because I thought that…..I thought that you were beautiful." He felt his face becoming hot and saw her turning pink as well. Valka bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. She wasn't expecting that answer. She played with one of her braids then said "how about we go back home? I need to freshen up and get something to eat." Stoick nodded and picked up the weapons and shields.

~oOo~

Valka was alone in her room fixing her hair. She looked at herself in her hand mirror and thought back to what her husband said. She hasn't sure what he was seeing, but she did not see beauty. She saw a girl who was trapped and confused. She was always called pretty, cute, and all those things by her mother, but when Stoick said it, it was different.

"Valka, are you ready?" Stoick called out from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Valka shouted and ran down the stairs. Once she reached the last step, they headed out to eat at The Great Hall. The two took their seat and were greeted by Gobber when he sat next to them. "So, what were you two doing today?" Gobber asked the couple.

"Teaching her how to fight."

"Whoa Valka! You're learning how to fight dragons?"

"No Gobber, I was learning self-defense…for five hours!" Valka cried out in Stoick's ear and saw him cringe. He rubbed his ear and stated "to be fair Valka, I just wanted to make sure you knew how to fight."

"Whatever."

"Alright, you two are strange. Anyway, so Valka, what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know; maybe spend time with my parents." Valka answered him. Gobber nodded, but then saw the confused look on Stoick's face. Gobber decided to try to help him understand by asking Valka more questions.

"Do you think you'll feel different tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't think so, it's just another birthday." Stoick's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he forgot that her 16th birthday was tomorrow. What kind of person forgets his wife's birthday? He had to figure out how to make it up, and fast!

~oOo~

Valka woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She blinked several times and looked around the room trying to find her husband. She sat up in bed and raised her arms over her head then stretched out her back. Her body was sore from the previous day. She had no idea that swinging a sword and holding a shield could make her shoulders and back ache.

She got out of bed and walked down the stairs, the living room was just as empty too. Valka opened the door to her chief's room and saw he was still in bed. She shut the door softly and went back upstairs to get dressed. She did her morning routine and left to see her parents.

The chilly air hit her face once she opened the door. She walked out of the house and saw the people around the village doing their daily routines and chores. Once she was in front of her former home, she knocked on the door. She saw her mother on the other side of the door. "Oh Valka! I wasn't expecting you today. I thought you would be with Stoick."

"I know, but I thought I would spend some time with my family." She saw her mother smile and let her in the house. Valka took a seat and watched her mother make tea that she got from Trader Johann a few months ago. She poured a cup for the both of them. Valka received her cup and saw the steam floating off of it.

"Well, before I say anything else. First off, happy birthday, and are you doing anything special today with Stoick?" Mrs. Jorgenson asked as she blew on her hot tea.

"I don't think so. I woke up today and he was gone."

"He might be out in The Forge again. I have never seen two friends hang out together as much as they do."

~oOo~

Stoick was out by the docks helping the men drag in their basket of fish. He took a basket and hung it over his back. He walked to the storage and placed the heavy basket on the floor.

"Where's your father Stoick?" The young man saw Mulch behind him dropping a basket to the floor.

"He was still asleep when I got up."

"Oh, well nothing wrong with that."

"I can't seem to blame him; I've been watching him work. I never knew chiefing would be hard."

"It must be hard on the old man." Stoick nodded in agreement and walked out of the storage. "Tell Bucket I said 'hello'" he called out leaving The Fisherman. Stoick was about to walk back to the house, but was stopped when he heard his friend calling for him. "What is it Gobber?"

"Do you have anything planned for Valka's birthday?"

"Actually I do. I thought I would do something small. Pack up some fruit, go for a little walk, I don't know." Gobber nodded and gently patted his friend's back.

"Well alright, have fun….. I guess." He grumbled before leaving to go back to work.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

~oOo~

Valka got back home and saw that it was completely empty. She guessed The Chief left to do his duties, but she wasn't sure where Stoick was. She decided to clean up the mess her father-in-law left on the table that morning. While placing the clay dishes away, she heard the door open and saw her husband walk in. "I was beginning to worry, I thought someone might have kidnapped you for ransom." Valka joked at him. Stoick laughed and said "no one could kidnap me. They have to fight over these." He playfully flexed his bicep at her.

"What am I looking at?" Valka smirked while squinting at his arms. Stoick's mouth fell open then smiled at her. "I have to admit, that was pretty good. I have to give you a point for that one."

"Thank you, now can you tell me where you've been all day?"

"Okay first off, it's not noon yet, and I was out by the docks. The Fishermen needed help." Valka nodded and went back to putting the dishes away.

"You know what. It's your birthday, let's do something."

"Like what? There's not a lot to do."

"I packed some food and I thought we could go a walk or something."

"So we're going on a picnic?"

"No we're…oh I guess it is."

Valka snorted and nodded. "Okay, just let me change my boots."

~oOo~

"Wow, it's gotten chilly." Valka said wrapping her arms around herself. The two had been out for a few hours and the sun was about to set. "Yeah, maybe we should head back before it gets dark." Stoick suggested as he put the leftovers back in the bag. They got off of the ground and walked the way home. Stoick saw how Valka was holding herself. He wasn't sure if he should wrap her up in his arms, or let her be. He decided to test the waters and put his hand on her shoulder. Valka jumped a little when she felt his touch, she smiled and leaned into him. Stoick breathed through his nose in relief. He wasn't sure how comfortable she was with his action.

When they got close to the village, Stoick felt his beard move under his skin. "You need to do something with your beard." Valka mumbled trying to brush his red bread away from her face when the wind blew.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"How about you shave?"

"I am not going to shave!"

"Then braid it, it's starting to get really long. You might as well do something with it." Stoick thought about what she said, a lot of men in the village braided their beards, and he might as well fit in with the other villagers. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his wife leave his presence. "Come on, let's get inside. I'm freezing out here!" she cried running to the front door. He didn't even realize how close they were to home; he was too busy thinking about his wife's suggestion. He got inside and saw her standing by the fire pit trying to defrost.

Stoick went upstairs and got dressed for bed. He sat on the bed and took his wife's hand mirror and looked at the length of his beard. It wasn't as long as the other men, but it was long enough to braid. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Valka walking in the room. He watched her every move and saw her pulling out a leather band from her dresser. She sat by him on the bed and took the ends of his beard. She moved the hair in a different pattern and tied the band on it. "There, now your beard can look good." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and studied her face again like he did yesterday. After that was a blur until he felt something on his lips. With eyes still open, he saw Valka's face on his. Trying to figure out what was going on; he suddenly figured out that she was kissing him. He didn't know what to do; they haven't kissed sense their wedding. They only kissed a few times on the cheek or forehead, but this was completely different. He wasn't sure what to do, but it felt like his body took over. He kissed her back and felt something running throughout his body. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt good.

The feeling stopped when he felt his lips become empty. He opened his eyes and saw Valka blushing red and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that."

"You're-you're fine. To make you feel better, I found it quite enjoyable."

The both of them sat in silence until Valka spoke out "well, I guess I'll get ready for bed."

"Yeah, you do that." Stoick quickly said getting under the covers while trying to recover from what had just happened.

~oOo~

A week later, The Chief heard a knock at the door. He got out of bed and saw the elderly lady on the other side. "Oh, you again I told you I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me." He said and slammed the door shut, but it was stopped when Gothi blocked the door with her staff. She frowned at him and pulled him out side with the hook of her staff on his shirt. She walked to the dirt ground and wrote. "_I need you to stay with me for a few days. I want to see your daily habits_."

The Chief groaned "fine, but you won't find anything wrong." She nodded and left him. The Chief walked back to the house and saw his groggily son and daughter-in-law walking down the stairs.

"What's going on dad?"

"Oh that crazy old bat wants me to stay with her for a few days. She thinks I'm sick and needs to watch over me or something."

The couple's eyes widen with two different reasons. One was that they were worried for him, but the other was they could finally be alone.

"When are you leaving?" Valka asked him.

"Oh I don't know, now I guess. Help me pack up; I don't know how long she wants me to stay." After a few minutes, the two helped him pack and walked with him to Gothi's house. Once that was done, the two walked back to the house. "I can't believe what's going on. It must be serious; Gothi never does something like that." Valka said as she shut the door.

"I know I'm worried for him." Valka nodded in agreement and they just started to stare at each other.

"This might sound weird, but do you think we should take advantage of the fact that dad is out?"

"Please tell me you're talking about what I think you're talking about."

"I think so."

"Great, come on!" Valka cried running up the stairs.

"Wait now? I thought these things go slow."

"We've been married for two years. How slow can it get?" she finished and ran up to their room.

"Good point." He stated seeing her go up to the room. He went to the front door and locked it. He went up to his bedroom to finally be with his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Again****, if you haven't voted on what story you want me to write after this one, please do. I'll see you guys next week!**


	15. Truth and Lies

**A/N: What's up people? I hope you had/have a great day, and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Gobber saw his friend walking towards him while he worked. He noticed how blissful he'd been and he had no idea why. "Stoick, you're happier than usual."

"What are you talking about?" he asked walking over towards The Forge. Gobber stopped doing his work and glared at him. "Really Stoick? You've been a little bit…..cheerier since yesterday. Just tell what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Maybe Gothi should take a look at you rather than your father….Oh! That's why you're so happy!" Stoick's eyes widened. "Wh-Why do you do you think I'm so happy?" Stoick asked with a squeak in his voice.

"Your father is out of the house. A little bit of freedom from the old man, uh?"

Stoick felt relief rush through his body. He smiled and said "yeah, that's why I'm so happy."

"By the way, how is your dad?"

"I don't know, Gothi won't tell me anything. I was actually on my way to see him."

"Oh alright, have fun." Gobber said and went back to work.

Stoick walked away and saw his father talking to some people arguing. "Now I said it before, and I'll say it again. Neither of you have the right to fight." Stoick heard his father talking to the two men holding their weapons. While watching his father, he decided to take mental notes about being chief. He knew that the responsibility would be on him one day, so why not get a head start? After a while, the two men shook hands and left leaving The Chief alone. The elderly man saw his son in the distance and greeted him. "Ah son, how are things at home?"

"Great actually, Valka and I are doing just fine."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I'll be returning home in about two days."

"What is going on dad? Gothi won't tell me anything about your health, I'm beginning to worry."

"You shouldn't be worried; Gothi is just being the crazy old bat that she is." Without warning, a small rock was thrown at his head. He placed his hand on the growing bump and saw the old woman glaring at him.

"I think she heard you."

"Oh you think!" The Chief shouted then groaned. "I guess I'll see you at dinner at The Great Hall tonight." He finished and walked away with the elder.

~oOo~

Valka went to see her parents again that morning. Her father left not long after she got there, leaving her with her mother and brother.

"So, do you know what's going on with chief?" Spitelout asked his sister. Valka shook her head at him.

"No, Stoick went over there last night. She wouldn't tell us anything, we're starting to get worried."

"Oh no need to worry dear, you know The Chief. Nothing will bring that man down." Mrs. Jorgenson said as she put some mead on the table.

"I know, but I can't help it. He's like a second father to me now; I don't want to lose him."

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose him Valka." Spitelout stated "The Village will be lost without him."

"Think about this Valka, if you're worried about him, think how Stoick feels." The young woman thought about what her mother said. Stoick lost his mother when he was a young teenager, she can only imagine what he's feeling.

"I've got to go." She said and left her family in their house.

"I have never seen Valka leave so fast before." Spitelout said before taking his mug of mead. Mrs. Jorgenson smiled because she knew the real reason why she left.

"Yeah, she did leave fast didn't she?" She said with a content smile.

~oOo~

Valka got home, but saw that it was vacant. She wasn't sure if he would be home, but she wanted to check there first. She then left the house and walked over towards The Forge, she didn't see her husband there either. However she did see her hard working friend. "Hello Valka, how are you?"

"I'm fine Gobber, just worried about The Chief."

"We all are, but I heard that he'll be returning home in a couple of days."

Valka gave out a small sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Oh before I forget, happy birthday."

"Aw, thank you Valka."

"So, how does it feel to be 30?"

"Old." Valka smiled and chuckled a little.

"So, want to do something special? I can get Stoick on it."

"Come on Valka, don't make it a big deal, it's just another birthday."

"You only turn 30 once. Now come on, it'll be fun. We'll have our party number of three like when you became The Blacksmith." Valka chimed with a smirk. The two of them started to have a little staring contest, but Gobber gave in. "Oh alright, we'll have a little get together."

"Yay! I'll try to get Stoick to come." Valka cheered and left to find him.

~oOo~

Valka walked into her home and saw her husband drinking out of a mug. He put the mug away from his face and saw her standing by the door. He smiled at her and placed the mug on the table. "Hey, where were you? I was about to go look for you."

Valka picked up the half empty mug. "I can tell."

"Well….I thought about getting a drink first."

"Whatever." She said with a smirk and received a peck on her lips from him. "Anyway, I talked to Gobber, and I thought that the three of us should hang out for his birthday."

"It depends. What time of the day did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe at dinner or after."

"Let's go after dinner, my dad is expecting us at The Great Hall tonight."

"You talk to your dad today? How is he doing? How does he feel?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. He didn't tell me much. He pretty much thinks that Gothi is taking this all out of proportion." Stoick answered, but he saw her look away from him and stared at the ground. He knew that answer wasn't good enough for her. He placed his hands on her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Hey, don't be like that. My dad is fine."

"You don't know that. Gothi knows more about this than any of us. If Gothi is worried, then we should be too." Stoick sighed and brought her closer to him. "I know…..I just hope that he'll get better."

~oOo~

After dinner, the three friends went back to The Forge. Gobber got some leftover mead from The Great Hall and some Yak Butter Parfait. Valka even found some new panpipes for Gobber. He took his gift and tested it out. He hugged her and played several different songs. While he was playing, a battle horn drowned it out. "**DRAGON ATTACK**!"

Stoick took a weapon from the shop. Gobber took out his best weapons and waited for people to get them if needed. Valka stayed behind with Gobber in The Forge. She watched Berk being light by fire and seeing the people running and swinging their weapons at the creatures. She was also keeping a close watch on her chief, she wasn't sure if he was able to fight.

The gods know that she won't know anything about that, but she was still concerned. "Valka, while you are in here, I need your help handing me some weapons!" Gobber shouted making Valka leave her thoughts. The young girl nodded and found some axes that looked to be in good shape. She handed him the weapons and they were taken quickly away from The Blacksmith's hands.

Without warning, she heard a blood curdling scream. She turned her head towards the scream and saw her father-in-law bleeding on the ground with a Deadly Nadder over him. Stoick saw his father and ran to his side. He threw his axe and it landed on the dragon. Valka had to turn her head away; she couldn't stand seeing a creature in pain. "_Gobber_!_ Help me_!" Stoick screamed trying to pick up his bleeding father.

Valka was paralyzed seeing what was happening before her. She saw Gobber running and other men to their chief. Stoick put his hand on the bloody wound as they lifted him off of the ground. The other Vikings made a circle trying to get the dragons away from their wounded leader. Valka watched them running to the closest house and saw the elder following.

~oOo~

Stoick was pacing outside of the house, Valka was biting her nails and Gobber twiddled his thumbs. Gothi had been examining their chief for hours and hasn't told them anything. Stoick was already nervous about his health, he didn't need this. He couldn't lose his father now!

He then felt a fragile hand on his shoulder. He turned around a saw his teary eyed wife. "He's going to be okay." She whimpered. Stoick nodded softly and bit his lip. She didn't know what was going on in there, but she did know that he needed support right now.

~oOo~

The Chief whimpered when Gothi put in the last stich. He looked down at his bare chest and saw it swollen and red. She placed some herbs on the sore and put dirt on the wooden floor. The Chief cringed when he adjusted his head to see what she was writing. "_Sir, I hate to say it, but your illness is worse than I hoped."_

"What do you mean?"

"_When_ _I got the poison out of your system, I decided to examine you more for your illness. Sir it's worse; it's time for Stoick to learn about how to run this village." _

The Chief's blue eyes widened. He put his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He blinked a few times and plainly nodded. "Can you bring my son in?"

Gothi nodded and opened the door. She held back Valka and Gobber to only let the heir in. "Dad! Are you alright!? What did Gothi say?"

"Whoa, slow down there son. I got a few stiches, but nothing to worry about." He said seeing his son now kneeled at his bedside.

"Nothing to worry about?! You bled everywhere! I didn't know if you would die of blood loss or something else!"

"Stoick, I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really? You're completely fine?"

The Chief swallowed and nodded with a smile. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little sore is all."

"Well….that's good. I guess I'll see you home in a few days, right?"

"Right, now just go home and get some rest."

"Alright." Stoick got up and walked to the door. "Night dad."

"Goodnight son, I'll see you in the morning." He said and saw his son walk out the door. The Chief sighed and stared up at the ceiling again then whispered "oh great gods above help me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and also, don't forget that poll, it'll be up until I publish the last chapter of this story. Don't forget to review and please no flames. **


	16. Three Year Anniversary

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I did get a job interview ****today, but I wont hear anything until the weekend. So if I do get the job, the updates might start to slow down. Hopefully it wont because I want to finish this.  
**

**Anyway, another time skip chapter! I know that there are a lot of these kinds of chapters, but again I'm doing this because I don't want this story to last forever.**

***One Year Later***

* * *

It had been months since The Chief was told he was dying. He even got to see his son turn 26, but he knew that was going to be the last time he witnessed his son's birthday. He didn't know how much time he had left, so he started to set up some lessons for his son. He decided to wait to prepare his son for chiefing because his third anniversary was in a few days.

~oOo~

Stoick and Valka didn't plan to do anything special for their third anniversary. Even though The Chief said he was fine, they noticed him sleeping more. Stoick had to wake up his father for the past few days. This worried Stoick because normally his father was up before him. However, that was just another problem to deal with.

Valka is still hearing gossip about her not having children. She was getting tired hearing it, but now she was starting to question it. She started to wonder why she didn't get pregnant. Even though she doesn't feel ready for children, she wondered why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. She lost her virginity a year ago; shouldn't she be pregnant by now?

Fearing the worst, she made a visit with Gothi that day. She had Gobber come with her to help translate her writings. He stayed outside of the hut when Valka was telling Gothi about her problem. After a while, Gobber was let in and saw his friend sitting down on the bed. When the old woman started to write, The Blacksmith watched her move her staff in the dirt she brought inside.

"She says 'when was the last time you…"Gobber scanned the writing and became red. "Do I really have to say this out loud?" Gothi hit him on the head with her staff. Gobber rubbed the top of his head and glared down at the mute woman. "Alright fine!" He sighed before he finished her question. "She wants to know when you bled last…..Didn't think I would say that before." He received another bonk on the head from her.

"Actually, I just finished bleeding."

"I didn't need to know that!" Gobber cried out and received a death glare from his friend.

"Gobber, I brought you to translate for me. Not to criticize my body."

"I can't help it. It's too weird!" the two women sighed and continued. Gothi wrote again and let Gobber read it.

"She says…whoa! That is way too personal! I don't want to know when my friends are…nope I'm done. See you later Valka!" Gobber shouted before leaving them. Valka sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, judging by Gobber's reaction, you want me and Stoick to be intimate soon." Gothi nodded and opened the door. "Wait, that's it?" She nodded and again.

"Oh…um, okay. I guess I'll talk to my husband about this. I'll see you later." She walked out the door and saw the old woman waving bye to her.

~oOo~

Stoick was sitting at the dining table when he heard the mounds of scrolls land in front of him. He looked at the scrolls then up at his father. "What are these?" he asked gesturing to the scrolling across the table.

"These are information about your people."

Stoick's eyes widened at the pile. He picked them up one by one and read it. "List of death, list of birth, list of marriage….." The Chief snatched them away from his son's hand.

"Those are just the foundation about being chief."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I'm learning about being chief now?" his father nodded. "I wasn't prepared for this dad."

"That was just another lesson; you should always be prepared for anything and everything that will happen in your village. It's just as important as serving your people."

"Serving my people?"

"Yes, no job is too small when it comes to serving your people."

"Dad, this is not how I want to spend my anniversary."

"Oh, I'm not giving you the real lessons until later; I'm just giving you a warm up."

~oOo~

Valka walked up to her house hearing her father-in-law and husband talk. From what she would hear by the conversation, he was getting ready to learn how to be chief soon. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah, Valka, how are you dear?" her chief asked seeing his daughter-in-law coming into the house.

"Oh I'm fine, but is it okay if I barrow Stoick for a moment?" she asked him.

"Yes of course, I need to leave anyway. I'll see you two later." The Chief said and left them alone. Valka took a seat next to her husband and bit her lip before giving out her statement. "Okay, before I start, I just want to say that I went to see Gothi earlier today."

"Why did you go to see Gothi? Are you sick? Did you catch what dad has?"

"No Stoick, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Talk to her about what?" Valka took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I went to talk to her about…..children."

"Children? Why would you talk about…wait, are you pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant, but I was wondering why I wasn't getting pregnant."

"You want to have children? I thought you weren't ready."

"I'm not ready, but we have been with each other since last year. Don't you think it's weird that I haven't got pregnant yet?"

"It is strange, but we haven't had it very often to try for a child. Maybe we should worry about it when we start to try." Valka sighed and looked down at her hands that were set on the table. She saw her husband's massive hand cover her petite one. "Hey, don't worry about it. We have time to worry, but this is not the time." Valka nodded but kept her eyes away from him. Her fear was that she couldn't get pregnant, didn't he understand that?

~oOo~

The next day, Valka went to visit her family while Stoick was getting chief lessons. She knocked on the door and was let in by her brother. "Hey little sis, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?"

"Oh well, I've been trying to get a woman to court."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"I've been thinking about The Kacpers' daughter."

"Oh Unn, she seems nice."

Unn was The Fisherman's daughter; she is their oldest as well. She was also very hard to find in a crowd. She's a little on the stocky side, but she had a beautiful face. She was also pretty short in comparison to everyone else in the village, but her whole family was like that.

"Yeah, but she won't give me a chance. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Maybe I can help, what better way to get a girl than by getting tips from a girl?"

"You know what, you're right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

~oOo~

Valka saw the small black haired girl by The Forge. "Okay, we'll both walk over there. You flirt with her, and I'll watch."

"Okay great...do you want to start now?"

"Yes, now come on." The siblings walked towards the short woman. Valka watched in the background seeing her brother's attempt to flirt.

"Good morning Unn, beautiful day, uh?" Spitelout led with. Valka thought it was a good start, but now it was time to do it for real.

"Um yeah, a little chilly, but it's still sunny." She said looking up at him.

"So, do you have anything planned for tonight?" Valka's eye's widened. That was a little too forward! She even saw how Unn seemed to be unsure about him. She could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Actually I do. I'm going with my father to help him catch some fish. He heard there is a lake filled with salmon and-"

"Well you know what, your dad doesn't need help. He's an expert, what you need little lady is a break." Valka smacked her forehead; she knew that was a bad thing to say to Unn Kacper.

"Little lady? Is that a crack about my height? I can't help it! I was tall as a child, but I don't know how to get taller!"

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Go to Helheim, Spitelout!" she cried out then smacked him in the face and left. Spitelout held his burning cheek and saw his sister with her face in her hands.

"How did I do?" Valka lifted her head and glared at him. "Please tell me you're joking, because that was the hardest thing for me to watch!"

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh boy, you got it bad…." Valka stared up at her brother.

"Well I'm sorry, not all of us can marry to avoid the torture of flirting." Valka groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to help you court her; just don't be a stubborn bull about it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, know to you where Snotlout gets his bad flirting from. Anyway, I'll try to update next week if I do get the job.**


	17. Lesson Number One

**A/N: Hello guys, just so you know I still don't know if I got the job. However, if I do get it, I'll try to update once a week like I've been doing. **

**Also, nothing really exciting in this chapter. It's just one of those chapters that gets you ready for what happens next.**

* * *

Valka had been giving Spitelout tips for months on how to get Unn to notice him. Well, get to notice him in a positive way. Every time he flirts, he always has to flex his arms or try to point her beauty in an annoying way. Valka knew that this was going nowhere, looks like little sister has to step up for big brother. While everyone was eating at The Great Hall, Valka approached Unn before she left. "Unn, how are you?"

"Oh, hey Valka, I'm fine. Just trying to avoid your brother, he's been acting weird."

Valka laughed nervously and said "yeah, I know why he's doing that. He's trying to flirt."

"That was flirting? He's pretty bad at it."

"Tell me about it, I keep telling him how to flirt, but he won't listen. He tries to do what I told him, but then he gets nervous and…you know, just starts being him."

Unn pursed her lip and crossed her arms. She looked at the floor and taped her fingers on her arm. "You know, when you put it that way…..it's actually kind of sweet." Valka smiled, maybe she just help her brother's love life. She better get a prize for being the best sister ever for this. Unn smirked a little and nodded, "okay, I'll give him a chance."

Valka clapped and jumped a little on her toes. "Great! That will be so great! I think you two might be good for each other."

"We can only hope."

~oOo~

"Alright son, now if a person says that they didn't buy something from a merchant, but you find the object in their home. What do you do?"

"That's easy; make the person pay for what they stole."

"Yes, but what if The Merchant put that object in the home to frame the customer so he can get extra money."

"Um….."

"Stoick! You can't hesitate, pay attention."

"Why are you pressuring me?"

"Stoick!" they heard a young woman's voice yelling from outside of the house. "Saved by the horn," Stoick whispered right before seeing his wife run in.

"Stoick I have great news!"

"You're pregnant!" The Chief guessed. Valka just cocked a brow at him. "Nooooo, I'm not pregnant, but I got Unn to get my brother a chance to court!"

"Really? I didn't even know that Spitelout was looking for someone," The Chief said.

"Well, he was really only interested in Unn, but he needed my help. Anyway, the man can't flirt to save his life, but I was able to talk to Unn."

"That's very fascinating, Valka. Now Stoick-"

"Enough dad! We've been at this for hours! I need a break!"

"The only time when a chief takes a break is to die! Now, if The Merchant-"

"Dad, I have had enough chief practice for one day." The Chief bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Alright, take a break, but after dinner we are going back to practice."

"Thank you," He said and walked out the house.

~oOo~

"I don't understand this; they have been married for three years. Why don't they have children yet?"

"Oh for Thor's sake Shoutlout! Is that all you think about? If you'll get grandchildren? You know, marriage is more than just having children." Shoutlout rolled his eyes at his wife and said "well, that's why we got married."

"Yes, but our marriage started horrible compared to our daughter's."

"Which is why we should have had grandchildren by now," Shoutlout said to his wife.

"Don't worry dad, you still have me." Spitelout said trying to break another argument about his sister's marriage.

"Spitelout, shut up. I'm worried because Stoick needs an heir. If Valka can't give him children, then they have to get a divorce."

"You think that our daughter is barren?"

"Well, can you think of another reason why she's not getting pregnant?" Shoutlout saw his wife and son look down to the floor. Spitelout sighed and Mrs. Jorgenson took a seat. "Oh gods, not Valka, not my daughter. If she is barren-"

"_If_? She is barren." Her husband interrupted.

"She'll be looked down upon by everyone!" Mrs. Jorgenson continued. "She'll be the first woman to be divorced by a chief! What are we going to do?"

"All we can do dear is pray for our daughter's womb. Pray that she'll give birth to a strong child and for a great blood line that will start with her."

~oOo~

Valka was knitting in bed when she heard her husband and father-in-law walk in the house. She continued her work in the dim light from the candle on her bedside. Stoick sluggishly walked up the stairs and collapsed on his side of the bed.

"Rough night at chief practice?" she asked not leaving her eyes from the fabric. She heard him groan something with his face buried in the pillow. "Just to let you know, Stoick. I didn't get any of that." He gave out another loud groan and rolled his head to the side of the pillow.

"My dad is killing me."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Valka, I knew chiefing would be hard, but this is ridicules! He has to be making it hard for me on purpose!"

"Maybe that's a good thing. It will make it look like being chief is a whole lot easier than you think." Stoick rolled his eyes then got up to get dressed for bed. Valka put her knitting kit away when he returned to the bed. She slid down and stopped when the pillow met her head. She blew out the candle and started to fall asleep, but didn't when she heard her husband mumble something.

"What did you say?"

"Do you think something's wrong with my dad? You know, since he has been pressuring me to learn how be chief."

Valka sighed and answered with her eyes still closed. "I don't know, maybe. Can we just talk about this in the morning? You're tired, I'm tired. How about we just sleep?"

"Yeah, your right. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Stoick I want to sleep."

"Right, sorry."

"No you're not."

Stoick leaned over and hovered over her. He saw that she still had her eyes closed from what he could tell by the little bit of light they had. He noticed how the moonlight hit her from their window. How the light made her pale skin give off a white glow and making her brown hair lighter. "Can you stop staring?" Stoick was a little stunned that she knew. "I can feel you staring at me, it's kind of creepy," she continued with her eyes still closed

"_Creepier_ than the fact you can feel me staring at you?"

"So you were staring?"

"Why you little…." Stoick grabbed his wife and pulled her towards him. She giggled at him and felt her back pressed against his chest. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. Now that her eyes were opened, he saw that her light green eyes shined brightly in the moonlight. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"You've told me a few times."

"Well you are," Valka smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning her head away to sleep. The last thing she felt that night were strong arms around her and a heartbeat patting her back.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a little cute moment at the end...what? I didn't want the whole chapter to be ****boring.**

**Also Unn is a real Nordic name that means "The Beloved One". I Just want to throw that out there for a little FYI.**


End file.
